To Look Back and Cry
by Sabersonic
Summary: Sorry for the wait, but I finally added a new chapter for the fanfiction, as well as new revision of the story.
1. Prologue

To Look Back and Cry By Sabersonic  
  
Also, I don't own Gundam Wing or the song "Show me the meaning of being lonely." That is all.  
  
Prologue  
  
Current Date: June 16, 2387 C.E. Earth Time: 1034 hours Current Location: Star System: Lo Cha'I 48 AU from Vulcrow Intelligents Homeworld Vegro, grid Alpha 1-19 Galactic Alliance Force: United Colonies of Earth; Vulcrow Intelligents Patrol Fleet: 148th Earth Expeditionary Force Armada Group "Kamikaze"; 12th Vulcrow Central Guard Fleet "Quaonte" Flagship: UCE Galaxy Class Destroyer "Kamikaze" a.k.a "The Devine Wind"; Vulcrow Intelligents Galactic Explorer Ship Model 4 "Quaonte". Capitol Ship Fleet Numbers: 120,000,000,000 Infantry Attack Carriers, 15,000,000,000 Robo Battleships, 75,000,000,000 Galaxy Frigate and Blockade Runners, 14,000,000,000 Cruiser Carrier Runners each carrying 20 Battle Cruisers, 13,000,000,000 Galaxy Carriers, 456,000,000 Stellar Cannon Gunship, 450,000,000 Galaxy Dreadnoughts, 450,000,000 Galaxy Destroyers, 20 Photonic Cannons each escorted by 4 Galaxy Destroyers and Dreadnoughts, 10 Cloak Ship and Transporter Carriers, three Mobile Space Docks; 34,057 Galactic Explorer Model 1, 7,020 Explorer Model 2, 235 Galactic Explorer Model 3, 3 Galactic Explorer Model 4, 17 Galactic Explorer Model 5 Current Situation: CRITICAL, Code Red Alpha Battle Ready  
  
In an alien starsystem, several thousands of kilometers from the homeworld of the Vulcrow Intelligents, ally of the Galactic Alliance, a huge Armada Group consisting of several kilometer+ long capitol ships and seemingly endless wings of starfighters and starmecha. The fleet has been in battle ready for several hours. UCE Intel has warned of a Crongus Armada consisting of a single mole (6.02X10 by 23) of Capitol Ships and unimaginable numbers of Bio-fighters. The Crongus fleet was to open a Dimensional Rift with the assistance of the Giant Gas Planet of the Lo Cha'I System, Matalaqu with its immense gravity weld and radiation belts to save on necessary energy for a trip to another dimension. The UCE Armada Group's mission was to intercept and stop the Rift Generation and, if unsuccessful, capture the frequency of the Rift.  
  
The 148th were positioned near the system's most outermost celestial body, the Argo'Chiqu Ice Belt. A patrol was sent into the belt to see if the Crongus are planning on a raid upon the joint force. What the patrol found was something more of a raid.  
  
"Sir, we have spotted a wing of Crongus Bio-Fighters. Models of enemy fighters are.wait a minute. There's something else there- By Yahweh's name, IT'S THE MAIN FLEET!!!!"  
  
"Launch all combat craft! Go to battle alert!" Then suddenly, all the 148th's fighters and mecha were either accelerating towards the enemy armada or protecting the Capitol ships from Crongus Bio-Fighter raids. Then a huge space battle exploded.  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
My name is Heero Yuy. Commander of the 27th Kamikaze Attack Wing, the Black Falcons. My enemy are the Crongus and their allies. The reasoning why I am here, why I am fighting a foe that is so highly superior to my own that I could be killed if I miss by a mere margin, I would be dead. It is because I choose to be here.  
  
Heero Yuy's Medium Delta Space Fighter-20 and his Attack Wing were carrying a payload of Nuclear Explosive Pods and are on an attack vector with a Crongus Armada Sector Flagship.  
  
So many words for the broken Heart It's heard to see in a crimson love So hard to breathe  
  
I was once known as the "Perfect Soldier", incapable of emotion, able to withstand almost any pain, and pilot of a suicidal Mobile Suit Model Mecha, Gundam Class. I can kill millions of people without a single though or remorse. But I had a flaw, I had a human heart. And it was all thanks to a Princess of a Dead Kingdom. After years of contact with this girl, I was able to break down the barriers around my heart that was forged from my distant past. I was willing to become a human once again to be with her. Problem is that, she's fallen for someone else..   
  
The Wing fired their nuclear payload and it completely obliterated the Flagship. Several enemy Bio-Fighters then changed their vector towards the 27th. Plasm bolts blazing like the wrath of an angry deity or eternal being. The 27th fired back, most of the energy discharges were absorbed into the exoskeleton/membrane of the Bio-Fighter, but exploded from an energy storage overload. Missiles and energy discharges were fired upon the enemy. Explosions, scraps and entrails were all that was seen.  
  
Walk with me, and maybe Nights of light so soon become Wild and free I could feel the sun Your every wish will be done They tell me.  
  
The girl that has stolen my once-cold heart, the one that had eternal faith with me, had her heart upon someone else.  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart  
  
Heero Yuy and the remainder of his Wing were on an attack vector upon a Crongus Bio-Capitol Ship.  
  
I had felt what other's believed was called heartbreak. I couldn't think, I couldn't reason. I've only existed because and for her and she went into the arms of someone else. I couldn't stand the pain and I escaped. I did not kill myself then, for my teaching from my past has taught me that suicide was necessary to have information safe, but cowardly.  
  
A Crongus Bio-Fighter blew off the arm of Heero Yuy's Delta Space Fighter- 20. He then twisted the mecha so that the right arm fired its remaining gunpod. The Bio-Fighter was hit so hard that it spiraled into the bridge of a Crongus Dreadnaught. Heero then fired a missile barrage at a Crongus Frigate, causing it to crash into another Bio-Capitol Ship.  
  
Life goes on as it never ends Eyes of stone observe the trends They never say forever gaze  
  
I signed up to the UCE when they were visiting my home dimension. I left because of heartbreak and of grief. But then it must have been a good thing, for as soon as the UCE Capitol Ship was about to generate a Dimensional Rift, a massive Crongus Attack destroyed the Earth, my Earth. Completely obliterating the Earth, the Colonies, Luna, the Resource Satellites, and Relena..  
  
Guilty roads to and endless love There's no control Are you with me now Your every wish will be done They tell me  
  
Heero Yuy then left his Wing and accelerated towards a Crongus Warlord's Ship, the heart of a Crongus Force.  
  
"Commander, what are you doing?!"  
  
"Commander Yuy, I'm ordering you to steer away from that ship. It's suicidal!!"  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart  
  
Suicidal.that's what I wanted. I have lived an empty life. As a child, I was alone because I was forced to live in solitude. As the Perfect Soldier, I was emotionless because it would distract me of my mission and get me foolishly killed. Now, I have regained my humanity and have rediscovered long lost emotions, and without a single person to share them with. Now all I want to do is die. Not by suicide, but in battle.  
  
"That is a direct order Commander! Turn away immediately! I'll have you court marshaled for disobedience!"  
  
I'm willing to die because I have nothing. I have no one. I have no life. I must die. I must be rid of my pain. That is all I desire, to die.  
  
There's nowhere to run I have no place to go Surrender my heart, body and soul  
  
Heero Yuy was barraged by enemy anti-craft fire. He has taken scrapes from the Plasm bolts, but he kept accelerating. At last his chance was made, the Bio-Capitol Ship was powering up its weapon, ready to fire. Heero was about to turn on Turbo Burners, but something deep inside of him made him instead fire Neutron Warhead missiles. The missiles struck their target and the ship was heavily damaged. The Crongus Fleet was forced to retreat.  
  
How can it bee you're asking me to feel The things you never show You are missing in my heart Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
I guess that I am destined to live out this emotional pain. How long will it take before it takes me by the throat? Oh well, another day, another court marshal, another day in hell.  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart  
  
Heero Yuy's mecha was then towed towards the Kamikaze. He would fight another time, but right now he must face the military judicial system.  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart. 


	2. Reunion

To Look Back and Cry ****

To Look Back and Cry

__

By Sabersonic

Here we go people, I'm still waiting for those responses. This is Chapter 1 of "To Look Back and Cry." I am offering a chance for you, the reader, to change the title of my fanfiction. I know, the title sucked, but that was the only thing I could think of then. Again I do not own Gundam Wing. Someone else owns it.

****

Chapter 1: Reunion

It was a week later, the Crongus Armada have penetrated the Dimensional Barrier and have entered this uncharted Universe. The 148th Earth Expeditionary Force Armada Group have followed the Crongus and their chase have ended up into a twin Earth surrounded by orbital Torus Model Colonies and Resource Satellites. The Fleet has activated the Cloak Field and are entering the Earth's orbit without detection while searching for an unrelenting and deadly enemy. 

"This is Wing Commander Heero Yuy of the 27th Kamikaze Attack Wing, Call sign 'Black Falcon Leader' to Admiral Takagora Akira of 148th Earth Expeditionary Force Armada Group "Kamikaze". We are currently scouting ahead and still no Crongus activity so far Admiral." Heero Yuy reported through Subspace frequency.

"This is Admiral Takagora to Black Falcon Leader, keep an eye out. The Crongus are out here somewhere. They have Cloak Fields just as we do. I do not want another surprise attack."

"Will this search disrupt the Inter-dimensional Directive of non-contact with Extra-Dimensional Natives?"

"Not as long as they stay out of our way. Besides, observation has reported that this area of space is completely empty of all traffic. It is a perfect hiding place for the enemy." Then there was a klaxon alarm sounding, it was minor but still important.

"Sir, I have an unusual energy spike at about 20 degrees from the flagship." There was a pause before. "Sir, the Crongus are merging stealth fields with ours."

"All ships to battle alert! I repeat all ships to battle alert!" The Weapon Systems and Fighters were launched and then the Crongus appeared and begun Plasm Bombardment. Several Capitol ships were heavily damaged, but still able to fight back and a means of propulsion. Fighter Wings and Bio-Fighter Swarms attacked one another in a furry of explosions that lit up the sky. The two sides were so occupied with one another that they haven't noticed that the battle has shifted towards the Exosphere of the Earth's Atmosphere. Once more the Cloak Fields were damaged, not much but enough for the explosions to be clearly seen. Passing ships saw an immense could of explosions but could not see any spaceships. 

"Delta, Echo, Foxtrot, India; stay with the Kamikaze. The rest of you, follow me. We're taking out their Armored Battleship."

"Roger!" The Wing split into two groups; one to defend the Kamikaze, the other was to go onto the defensive and attacked the Armored Battleship. The Battleship was a mushroom shaped Bio-Capitol Ship with a Cannon stem that could wipe out an entire city with one blast. It was charging its main offensive weapon and targeting the Kamikaze. Each Black Falcon Mecha was firing a barrage of Missiles into the weapon and after twenty volleys of missile fire, the Main Cannon exploded, causing a chain reaction that destroyed the Armored Battleship. 

~*~

Outside of the Cloak Field, several shuttles were observing the briliant explosions from the battle, and yet do not know of its significance. 

"This is Preventer Shuttle 14289 Juliet to base. We are observing an unknown battle. But combatants are not on scanners. We are only getting the explosions."

"How big is the battlezone?"

"You might not believe this, but scans show that it is larger than the moon." Then two ships emerged from the Cloak Field. One was a Crongus Frigate that was heavily damaged and the Other was a Galaxy Frigate and Blockade Runner. The Galaxy Frigate was firing Energy Discharges that were obliterating the Crongus Frigate slowly.

"'Siryus', you are leaving the Cloak Field Zone! Turn away immediately!"

"I can't do that Admiral Takagora. The enemy might attack defenseless natives, I cannot allow the enemy to do that."

"That is a direct order Captain! Turn away immediately! You are in direct violation with the Inter-dimensional Directive!" With no response, Admiral Takagora turned to one of his Wing Commanders. "Commander Yuy, I am giving you authority to stop Captain Windstill. We need all the Capitol ships to fight off the Crongus!"

"Yes sir!" Heero Yuy then changed course and accelerated towards the Siryus. "This is Commander Heero Yuy of the 27th Attack Wing. I have been given Authority by the Admiral to force you to return to the fleet. I repeat, return to the fleet." But the Captain of the Frigate was not listening. She was too busy destroying the Crongus Frigate.

"Got one!" Then a Crongus Heavy Warcruiser appeared from the Cloak Field. The Warcruiser then fired Plasm Bolts from its huge arm-like Nacelles and it struck the Galaxy Frigate. "We're hit! Turn us around." The Galaxy Frigate then made a wobbly 180 degree turn at the attacking Warcruiser. "Power up the Sonar Cannon Quickly!" The front end of the Galaxy Frigate opened and then charged particles and warped space was building between the Cannon Nacelles. 

"Captain Windstill, disengage immediately!"

"Sorry Commander, But I am not letting a flyboy tell me what to do." The Galaxy Frigate then fired off its Sonar Cannon. The Energy Discharged Warped Space raced towards the Warcruiser. The Shields of the Warcruiser absorbed some of the impact energy, but not enough to stop it. The Sonar Blast has destroyed nearly half of the forward end of the Warcruiser, but it was still able to fight. The Galaxy Frigate then accelerated toward the Warcruiser at a high velocity.

"Windstill, what are you doing?!"

"Ramming into the enemy Bio-Capitol Ship. Our Cryonite Reactor is going haywire from the last attack and is going to explode. If I'm going to die, I'm taking those goddamned Crongus bastards with me!" The Frigate accelerated towards the Warcruiser, still firing its weapons and missiles. The Frigate then collided with the Warcruiser in its forward side and was stuck into the Bio-Capitol Ship's flesh and it is probable that Crongus Soldiers have penetrated the hull of the Galaxy Frigate and the crew are fighting within the corridors and halls of the Frigate.

"Reactor will explode in t-minus 30-29-28-"

"Crongus Soldiers have taken over sectors 1, 12, 27, 14-"

"Enemy Bio-Fighers and Friendly forces are now engaging close combat and casualties are high on both sides. They are requesting reinforcements-"

"-11-10-9-8-7-"

"Got yah you goddamned bastards." Then the Galaxy Frigate exploded, taking the Crongus Warcruiser with it. The blast wave of the explosion then knockes Heero Yuy's Medium Delta Space Fighter-20 into a hard gyro spin. Knocking Heero into unconsciousness and the Medium Delta Space Fighter-20 into the atmosphere. After a few seconds into the spin, the ejection system automatically ejected Heero Yuy from the doomed craft, but it was in the direction towards the Atmosphere. The emergency bail-out pack then activated and a heat shield unfurled from the pack and adjusted itself so that the frictional heat doesn't touch Heero Yuy. The Medium Delta Space Fighter-20, however, was spinning so fast and hard that it bounced off the atmosphere and exploded into oblivion. 

The Crongus were then forced to drop their Cloak Field to conserve energy for their escape. In doing so, it short circuited the Cloak Field of the 148th Earth Expeditionary Force Armada Group. The two forces then made an escape; one by Wormhole, the other by Hyperspace Warp Jump, towards the planet Jupiter. 

~*~

The entire Earth Sphere was in an uproar of fear. Two days ago, two alien fleets were attacking so close to the Earth and each ship was no less than a kilometer in length. Armed with weapons that could devastate the surface of the Earth. The Preventers were working round the clock to calm down the citizens, but even they couldn't stop thinking of the huge armadas locked in battle. The Earth Sphere Unified National Senate were in a total uproar. What were these two forces? How powerful the ships were? Do they pose a threat to the Earth Sphere? Will humanity survive the fleets' war? The media were making outrageous claims about the unknown armadas that escalate the fear of the citizens even more.

In Brussels, Heero Yuy was trying to make sense of his current surroundings. It looked like Brussels of his universe. Maybe it was a parallel twin to his home universe, maybe Relena-

He shook his head. He did not want to remember that, not ever. Then he accidentally bumped into someone. 

"Excuse me-"

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Duo!" He knew those voices. He thought they were dead. Killed from the Crongus attack. He took a good look at the owners of the voices and he gasped. It was Duo and Hilde, right there in the flesh. Were they married in this universe? Do they have children?

"Duo?"

"Hi Heero-Heero! What are you-" Before Duo could finish, Heero was given a nasty upper cut that had enough force to propel him into the air and rising in height by stories. The Crongus solder, absent of his Bio Armor and only wearing a humanoid encounter suit and having a ring of severed Human Heads with their vertebrae still atached around its body, then quickly climbed up the building following his enemy like some animalistic beast. The two stood there, gawking at what had just happened. "Whoh…what just happened?"

~*~

In the office of Chief Une, Une and one of her best agents, Wind and Fire, were discussing the current situation.

"Currently, the people are afraid of this new possible threat. We need to calm down the people down and tell them that there is no danger from the alien fleets. So I want you to-" Then they were interrupted by a crashing window. They ducked as the object hit the floor. The object was the Pilot Armored clad Heero Yuy. Injured from a blow of a Crongus upper cut.

"Heero?! I thought that you-" Then the Crongus soldier jumped into the window and unsheathed a staff weapon as tall as the two meter tall alien. The Staff weapon has a huge blade weapon that had a handle on the flat, blunt end of the blade and a rather large sphere covered in spikes. The Crongus soldier roared a bone chilling shriek and lunged towards Heero Yuy. Heero then ignited an Energy Blade from his holster and blocked the blow, which almost knocked him from his feet. He pulled out his Energy Discharge Rifle and fired volley after volley at the Crongus. The Crongus was harmed little and swung the huge blade of the staff, which almost sliced Heero in half. Heero escaped the office through the door. The Crongus ripped and shredded through the doors in its pursuit of its enemy. 

Heero found an elevator and forced them open and jumped down into the shaft. The Crongus Soldier followed. Heero then saw an elevator below him and he was quickly reaching it. He then flipped a scanner over his eye and saw two occupants and aimed at an unoccupied area of the elevator.

~*~

Wufei and Sally were going to the ground floor in the elevator when Energy Discharges ripped a hole in the Elevator and Heero Yuy jumped down. He then pressed stop and open button and the elevator was almost half way past the floor when it opened. Heero Yuy could hear the roar of the Crongus descending upon him. He jumped off of the elevator and pressed the closed button just as the Crongus landed into the elevator. The Crongus then forced open the doors with its bare hands and forced it way out of the elevator. Wufei and Sally just stood there, stunned as to what had just happened. 

Heero and the Crongus battled within the halls. Energy Discharges and Plasm Bolts filled the corridor. Heero then reached a railing that overlooked the main hall of Preventer Headquarters. The Crongus was just upon Heero when he jumped off the railing, but grabbed the floor just as the Crongus jumped after him. The Crongus crashed into the tile floor of the main hall. It arose and was furious. The Crongus made a roar that shook the walls and fired its Plasm Rifle, designed just for the Crongus Physiology and Biology of being a pure energy being. Heero then jumped off from the overhead, flipped to avoid Plasm fire and landed like an acrobat onto the floor. The Crongus then made a quick turn and the two dueled in melee combat. The Crongus superior strength against Heero's agility lasted for a few minutes until Heero then attached a small detonator into the torso of the Crongus and ran. The Crongus noticed the devise and threw it away just as a small explosion was heard. Heero then escaped through the glass revolving door. The Crongus did another roar and crashed through the revolving door and the battle raged throughout the street. Hilde and Duo, who were in the building at the time, saw the battle.

"Damn, Heero is good…." The fight brought chaos and confusion in the street as the two combatants fought one another. The two jumped from wall to wall and either fired or clashed blades. The people ran into many directions, not knowing what was happening, nor caring. They had to escape with their lives.

At a Good Will Speech in the town square, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian was making a speech of peace and prosperity throughout the Earth Sphere. The audience was so drawn into the speech that they didn't notice Heero Yuy and the Crongus Soldier enter the square until Heero crashed onto the stage. Relena stopped her speech to see a person she thought that she would never see again.

"Heero…?" The Crongus then jumped high into the air, the staff weapon above its head and aimed at Heero's body. Heero dodged the blade and ignited his Energy Blade again. The two fought, with Heero on the defensive, for several more moments until the Crongus soldier made a heavy kick that made Heero fly across the square. He barely got up to his knees when the Crongus approached him. The Crongus was about to strike until Heero launched a grenade from his rifle. It attached itself onto the Crongus' Encounter Suit and it made an explosion, enough to discharge the bio-energy of the Crongus, causing a massive explosion that once again made Heero fly, right into a lamp post. Heero was then unconscious. 

After several minutes of the civil services cleaning up the area, Relena found Heero unconscious. She picked him up, surprised that he was so light, and carried him to the nearest paramedics. 


	3. Awakening

To Look Back and Cry ****

To Look Back and Cry

__

By Sabersonic

Chapter 2: Awakening

Heero was brought into the Brussels Federal Hospital. After some inspections upon Heero Yuy, it was shown that he had a concussion to his brain and will be able to wake up in less then a day and he seemed to be malnutrition for at least three days.. The only other injuries were bruises and some evidence of old scars that seem to be larger than the human hand and as long as a human arm. The Preventers were then given the weapons to study, but the weapons were nothing that they'd ever seen before. The Rifle did take some type of magazine clip, but it wasn't bullets. The Bayonet attached to the rifle that was the Energy Blade, was something that could only be seen in fiction, not real life. Grenades that had explosives that couldn't be identified clearly and seemed to direct most of the explosions towards a single point for some reason. Medical Kits that had instruments that they never seen before. Wherever Heero had gone to, it was packing highly advanced technology that could only exist in the realm of science fiction. 

Relena was horribly worried about Heero. She didn't know what happened to him. All that she knows was what the others had told her. The fighting with some alien and being a part of some super advanced armada. She still wanted answers, like for example why was he apart of that armada, where'd he get all of those horrific scars, why was he so light. She knew deep inside that those are questions that she do not want answered, for it would reveal to her a side of Heero that would either frighten her or make her hate him. Relena didn't want to be afraid or hate Heero, she cared for him too much to do that. 

"Miss Relena?" Relena was broken from her train of thought. "Miss Relena, you've been here for the last six hours, how long do you intend to stay?"

"As long as it takes until he wakes up."

"But Miss Relena, I don't think that he'll wake up anytime soon. Maybe you should go home and rest-"

"I am staying here." The nurse merely shrugged and left. She would have to get a blanket and a pillow for the already sleepy Vice Foreign Minister.

~*~

Inside the playground of an elementary school in Brussels, many children from grades Kindergarten to 6th were playing and enjoying the last recess of the day. Just then a squad of Crongus Soldiers entered the playground and all activity stopped. Among them was a Human-looking being that was wearing some kind of living armor. The younger children instantly silenced themselves from instincts that were handed down from generation after generation. The Crongus communicated in reptilian/alien grunts, shrieks and growls. The clawed Velosoraptor-like feet tapped against the concrete ground of the playground and the children huddled against one another, frighten as to what the Crongus want.

Quan'Quo, go take some Warriors and go to the left side of the area. Shri'Tai, take the others to the right. Vor, come with me. The Squad then split into three teams. Their objectives were to find any UCE soldiers, capture them and interrogate them for any information regarding the 148th. Then a puppy from one of the children then runs at one of the Crongus Warriors.

"Skipper, come back!!" A girl of six called out, being held by a teacher. The puppy barked at the leader of the Crongus Squad. The Crongus Squad Leader merely picked the puppy up by the claws of its encounter suit. It observes the little creature before opening a jaw like apparatus and biting into the puppy. The poor puppy merely cries out in pain.

Sir, we have no time for us to dine. We have Sapien Soldiers to find. Vor, the human-being, growled.

This is but a small appetizer, we have been without food for some time and I am merely appeasing my appetite. 

"Skipper, NOOOO!!!" Then one of the Crongus opened fired.

~*~

Heero suddenly wakes up. He was covered in cold sweat and was breathing hard. Just then, he had a premonition of something frightening and….he couldn't find the words to describe it. Heero forced himself to calm down. He finds that he was in a medical bed of some hospital. Also he was stripped of all war materials. All he had was his communicator badge that was hidden in his side. He dug into his side, blood spilling onto his fingers as he pulled out a com badge wrapped in synthetic membrane. He unwrapped the com badge and activated the hologram projector and then hacked into a computer main frame.

'Odd, who are the Preventers?' He hacked deeper into the network and found information on the Gundams. He searched for information on Wing Zero and he sees the Holographic projection of the Wing Zero. 'Funny, since when did Zero have Angel Wings?' He then scans the data on the Wing Zero. 'No transformation abilities. That should make the upgrades easier.' He then types in some data into the hologram. 'Now lets see now. The wings can be modified to have shield generators to reflect enemy fire. That forward feather could be useful as a missile pod. Then I should replace the Beam Sabers with Energy Blades and then add a conceded missile pod in the leg. Tyrolian/Atlantean lasers should service instead of the Vulcans for the time being. The new external Turbo Thrust Pods could also be useful against the Crongus Bio fighters, especially those damned Shock Trooper Bio Fighters. Now lets see about power sources.'

Heero then finds data on the Central Reactor of the Wing Zero. 'A Minovsky Reactor. That'll explain it. A Cryonite Gyro Generator is much more efficient. Bio neural circuitry would also service. And a Crystalline brain core would also help. The armor can be replaced with Crystel Gundanium. That should also service until I can return to the main fleet.' Then Heero felt a feathery touch upon the back of his hand and he gasped. Relena was sleeping next to his bed. 'Relena.' Then Relena's eyes fluttered opened and their eyes locked.

"Heero…?"

~*~

Okay, I'd have to admit that that was a short chapter. Promise that I'll do better the next time.

See yah.


	4. Author's Notes

Author's Story Notes pt. 1  
  
Well I've gotten some complaints that I'm not making this understandable. Well here's an explanation to what is going on now:  
  
The reason for the huge numbers in the UCE's fleet is that the UCE owns most of the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy that have who knows how many starsystems. The UCE don't just colonize the land part of the planet, they colonize every habitable area of a planted, even under the crust and the ocean. And that doesn't stop there, they even have orbital space colonies and lunar bases for housing the colonists. They must have all the room they can get and so far, there are about a trillion colonists on the elder colonies. The UCE also mine the asteroids and dead planets flying around in space and also recycle everything they use and so they are able to crate a huge force of Capitol Ships that are almost like Space Fortresses. The Humans use a Hyperspace Warp Jump Drive System for interstellar travel; it works by first puncturing a conduit into hyperspace, then dematerialize the starship into atoms that are kept from floating away by an energy field to reduce friction and reach their destination as soon as possible. The starships can choose the distance of the jumps by a system of jump distancing; for example, Hyper 1 is for jumping from one side of a Solar System to the other and Hyper 10 can go from one side of the galaxy to the other.  
  
The almost very center of Human Technology is a powerful and plentiful crystallized plasma called Cryonite. Although the Humans have other source of energy; Solar, Ocean Currents, Nuclear Fusion, Neutrino collectors, Menthol; but Cryonite is the major power source of the Human Governments. It is absolutely necessary for it is a cheep, powerful and very plentiful source of power. To utilize the cryonite power, one must construct a gyro- generator, which basically looks like a gyro with the crystels in the exact center. When the rings spin and rotate, the crystals react and send off harmless energy which is collected by highly sensitive absorbers to collect the energy. The cryonite energy can be stored in synthesized cryonite crystals, which are excellent in containing energy and can be used as energy cells for Human Mecha.  
  
The UCE uses energy weapons on their starships, starfighters, mechas, and individual soldiers and use shield devises that could even fit upon the arm of the individual soldier that can disperse any force upon it. The only weakness is that if the frequency, or energy fluctuations of the shield is identified and calibrated to the energy weapons, then the energy discharge would simply pass through the shield. This is a tactic that has been known as Frequency Warfare. The Energy Weapons varies from the simple Energy Discharge Pulses to Ion Pulses and Laser and finally to the Plasma Cannon. There are also energy warheads used within the missiles of the Humans. These warheads are Photons and Neutrons, which are standard for mini- missile capable crafts and mecha. Plasma is a favorite for mid and long- range missiles. Napalm is mainly a bomb warhead, multi-missile warheads are used to attack a large number of enemies. Armor perching, Smart Weapons that have a cheap, but highly successful AI computer into it that leads the weapon towards its target. Laser Fragmation, which is similar to milti- missile warheads but only go into straight lines and are basically lasers. Nuclear and Anti-matter weaponry, which are found mostly on heavy bombers and Capitol Ships, Explosives, which are rarely used in spacecraft. Biologica/Chemical Weapons are mainly used against the Crongus. A Quantum Weapon that creates a warp in space that can disrupt matter and rip it apart to a certain extent, and a terrible weapon known as the Quantum Detonator. The Quantum Detonator is basically a miniature black hole that, when detonated, can create an explosion equal to a hundred and fifty Hiroshima classed nuclear weapons.  
  
There are three types of attack crafts in the Human Armory; one is type one mechanized units that have no similarities to the human form (Example: Tanks, Airplanes). Type two mechanized units have the form of humans (Example: Mobile Suits and Power armors). Type three mechanized units are those that could transform from type ones to type twos without outside assistance. (Examples: Wing Zero and the Epyon). The Type two and three mechanized units are armed with Energy Blades. They are similar to Beam Sabers but gain their energy from the bio energy of the pilot and the bio neural circuits, crystalline brain core and bio-fluid pumps.  
  
The technology of the Humans could be categorized as part machine, part living. The Human Mecha is about 85% mechanical and 15% biological. The biological components of the mecha are as follows. The Bio-Neural Circuits are synthesized nerve cells that can transmit data almost instantaneous. The Crystalline Brain Core, which is a computer core modeled after the human brain by using silicon crystals in place of brain cells. Last are the bio-fluid pumps, which pumps nourishment fluids to the Bio-Neural Circuits and Crystalline Brain Core, similar to that of the human cardio system of blood vessels and heart. These biotech components have been with the Humans for at least three centuries. There is also experimentation and tests of Human Mecha with synthesized muscle tissues in place of the hydraulics system of traditional mecha.  
  
The Turbo Thrust System was a mecha hydraulics system enhance that increases the speed of a mecha so fast that when it moves, only its blur can be seen. The Crongus optical scanners cannot keep up with a Turbo Thrust System equipped Mecha. It's only flaw is that it cannot endure a full minute and a half of continuous use.  
  
Crystal Gundanium is one of the oldest types of space armor in Human History, dating back as far back as the year 2020 of the Common Era Calendar. It is an extremely cheap and strong alloy composed of crystallized gundanium that is stronger than gundanium. It is so cheap that you can refit an entire army of Leos with Crystal Gundanium Armor ranging to about a million, for the cost of the entire gunanium construction of the five gundams! Medicine is also quite advanced, doing most things that only the modern doctors could dream off. First off is the cloning process that could clone individual organs or a complete human. Then there's the nanoblob that is a fluid containing trillions of nanobots that can heal most wounds. There is also the ability to barely bring back the dead. In a process of cloning a person's body that take up to three days of incubation, copying and transferring of brawniness and the soul of a person into the clone body.  
  
The Human Species has separated into four major groups; Normal Humans, Mutants, Telepaths, and Clones. The normal humans are the same old human beings. They are the majority of the population. Mutants are humans that posses unnatural abilities and powers, similar to the mutants of the X-men. Next are the Telepaths, humans who have evolved a trait to use the human brain to read the brainwave patters of humans or move objects by mind alone. The previous two have long since been accepted into human society. Lastly are the clones. The most persecuted of all the human groups. The Clones come in three types; Gemini, Organ, and Orphan. Gemini Clones are exact clones of the donor, they are the most hated among the other clones. The Organ clones are the cloned body parts of a donar, the lest hated because they have been proven to save lives. And then there are the Orphan Clones, test-tube babies cloned to the wills of the parents who are mainly couples who cannot produce children of their own. The only flaw in the cloning process is unnatural color to eyes and hair, similar to that of anime characters.  
  
The Crongus Intergalactic Circle is an Empire that has sovereignty over 30% of the entire known universe. Their technology is that of living organisms. Their ships and Bio-Fighters are entire living organisms that are controlled by the Crongus but most amazingly is that their technology is mostly magic-based instead of science-based like that of the humans and other extraterrestrial life forms and are able to perform magical spells at will. They also created two species of synthetic warriors; the Qulans and the Vicoo. The Qulans are a species of giant, forty-foot tall giants that have either bat like wings or scale wings similar to that of a butterfly, but have sharper edges for use of cutting down opponents. The Vicoo are an insectoid race who's main purpose besides warfare, was to convert colony worlds to have a Methane-based atmosphere for the Crongus Colonists. The Crongus are a species of hunter/warriors who's tactics send chills to their enemies and have conquered galaxy after galaxy in their holy war of complete domination. The Crongus are mainly carnivores and eat an almost constant supply of meat, despite the fact that they have evolved into a form of pure energy.  
  
To survive outside of their natural environment, the Crongus wear encounter suits that look like a buffed man in spandex and wearing a motorcycle helmet, exempt that the encounter suit is living and the legs have a dogged legged look and have velociraptor feet with huge claws, remittance of their biological past of velosoraptor-like creatures. They enjoy the suffering and pain of other species for they feel superiority divine, compared to other alien species. They go to lengths of ripping the organs from a still living soldier. Injecting them with a "Living Death" liquid that causes the body to feel intense pain, similar to that of death in which blood vessels bursts, nerves shock the body, flesh begins to rot and driving the soldier into suicide. Then there is "Soul Enslaving", in which the Crongus captures the soul of a victim and turn it into it's personal slave. The process begins when the victim is firmly restrained. A mechanical device is then placed over the "heart" of the soul, in many cases is located in the chest cavity of the victim. And then, for lack of better words, the device sucks out the soul from the body and then crystallizes it into a shard. The shard is then placed into a soul emitter which can either be a chest plate or amulet and from the emitter comes the soul, trapped in a force field shaped like their physiology and even have facial features from what they were once had in life. The soul can also feel pain as well as other feelings as if it were inside of it's own body so the Crongus master can punish the soul as if it were striking flesh instead of protoplasm. The device can also be shrunken and made into a type of gauntlet in which the individual Crongus warrior can litterally rip the soul out of opposing forces. Many UCE soldiers fear that this is one of many fates worst then death.  
  
Hope this helps. If not, then e-mail me if you need some more help. 


	5. Past Pain

To Look Back and Cry ****

To Look Back and Cry

__

By Sabersonic

****

Thanks for the- Aw sh** Thank you for those review people, they were vary………helpful. Hope you liked the new chapter. Again I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

Chapter 3: 

"Heero!!!" Relena bursts into tears as she tackled him in a bear hug. "Oh thank goodness you're all right! I thought that I'll never see you again!"

'Okay, this is defiantly unexpected of her.' Then he mentally slapped himself. 'You dumb ass! Do you really think that after seeing you fight and almost die from a Crongus Warrior that she'll be calm and rational!' Heero saw that Relena was crying and it nearly broke his heart. He wrapped his arms around Relena's shaking shoulders to comfort her and calm her down. He had dreamt of this moment all this time, to be able to hold Relena in his arms.

"Oh God Heero, I missed you…." Relena wept into his chest. "I missed you so much." Heero had never seen Relena so humanly weak before. Of all the times that he had known her, Relena was never so emotionally weak. She was vigilant and caring, something that he could not be. Qualities and more that have gained Heero's admiralty, respect and love. He would do anything to make Relena happy, to make so that she wouldn't cry. Comforting Relena like this was making him fall in love with her all over again.

"I missed you too Relena." This immediately caught Relena's attention. She looked up and both their eyes locked. She had never known Heero to be so….human. Of all the time that she had known him, Heero had never been so human. Heero was dedicated and persevere, some things that Relena wished that she was when she first met him. At that time, Heero was a mystery that captivated her. After knowing more of Heero, she then became compassionate towards Heero, that eventually evolved into love. Even though Heero had been unemotional, even cruel towards her, Relena had always believed that Heero had a human heart. Even on that one fateful day, when Heero was killed trying to protect her, she had believed that Heero cared for her, if not loved her. And now she's seeing Heero become human made her fall in love with him again. "And I never want to loose you again."

"Oh Heero." She had dreamt of this moment for such a long time. It was almost out of a dream, but she made herself realize that it was not a dream, it was truly happening. "I love you Heero."

"And I love you Relena." Then they kissed a kissed that was so long denied to the two of them. Denied because of the loss of a loved one that brought them into depression and emotional pain. Finally, their pain was healed and they no longer have to be alone.

~*~

In the morning, Heero was released from the hospital, after Heero trying to convince Relena that the wound in his side was nothing and Relena saying otherwise. She had her butler, Pagan, to pick them up at the hospital.

'You can't really blame her you know.' Heero thought to himself. 'You could have hid the com badge in a place that wasn't so…..bloody to get. But you just had to have the excuse of saying that it was the best place to hide it. Yah, it was the best place to hide it, but it was a pain to get it out again.' Heero then looked at Relena at the corner of his eye. 'And besides, after whatever happened to that other Heero, Relena would have to be extra cautious when it comes to you. And since you're a UCE soldier fighting an alien species that could destroy an entire starsystem in a single blast, she defiantly has the right to be overprotective.' Then the limo arrived. 'God, she finally changed the color of the limo. Wherever she got the idea to have a pink limo is beyond me.' They entered and drove away towards the Penthouse apartments that Relena was currently staying. Pagan, he remembers Relena's old butler and long time companion. He wonders if he has family and not the only survivor like him. Pagan then got a call from a cell phone and then called back to Relena.

"Miss Relena, your brother wants us to make a detour towards the Preventer headquarters."

"That's alright Pagan."

'Zechs, still alive?!' That defiantly surprised Heero. The last time he last met Zechs was when he destroyed the power core on the Libra during the final battle of the Eve Wars. This dimension was defiantly different from his home dimension. First there was the Preventers, then Wing Zero having Angel wings, and finally Zechs Merquise still alive. He wonders just what else was different in this universe. They finally arrived at Preventer Headquarters. Heero remembered that he fought that Crongus Warrior in that building. He was too busy to notice what was inside if the building. They entered the building and then led towards the elevator and then towards a room. Relena, reluctantly agreed to move into another room while Heero was led to an interrogation room. Inside he found Milliardo, Wufei and Sally. 'Wait a minute, Sally and Wufei? Now that's defiantly a change. In my home universe, those two hatted each other's guts.' Heero sat down upon a chair. 

"Now then Heero, we are only going to do some questions and we expect you to do the best of your abilities." Heero then nods. This was a truly alien atmosphere. Normally in his universe, Sally and Wufei were always arguing about something. It is a common thing that when you walk into a room with the two of them together, they were arguing about something. "Now then, do you know who the two fleets that appeared yesterday are?" Heero nodded. "Would you tell us who they are?" Heero knows that it was a complete violation of the Inter-dimensional Directive.

"They are the 148th Earth Expeditionary Fleet Armada Group 'Kamikaze' and the 14th Imperial Invasion Force Group."

"And what organization do they belong to?"

"The 148th belong to the United Colonies of Earth and the 14th belong to the Crongus Intergalactic Circle."

"Are they a threat to the Earth Sphere Unified Nation?"

"Only the Crongus. We do not know what they're intentions are here."

"Where did they come from?"

"Another dimension." This time it was the Preventers who were shocked. They had expected that the two fleets were from a distant future, but not from another dimension. 

"Should the Preventers be involved in-"

"No." Heero interrupted immediately.

"And why is that?" Wufei asked.

"Because you would be killed as soon as you become an enemy to them."

"We would already be enemies to these 'Crongus' if they have hostile intentions against us. What would be the difference." Milliardo asked.

"You'll live longer." That defiantly sent a chill up Milliardo's spine. He never truly known an enemy that could be so much of a threat like the Crongus. 

"Then why are you able to fight them Yuy?" Wufei blurted out.

"Wufei, please." That was a familiar tone. Heero should have known that the two of them never get along.

"I was trained to fight the Crongus. Training that not many normal humans are able to accomplish successfully."

"Like training to be a Gundam pilot?" Wufei asked, remembering how difficult it was to be a Gundam Pilot.

"Even more intense. You have to have reflexes and a response time that only a few humans were able to have naturally. I was able to pass the training because I am one of those few humans. But still it was difficult."

"That doesn't seem pleasant." Sally said.

"Trust me, it doesn't." Heero said with sarcasm in his voice. The three Preventers were becoming uncomfortable around this Heero Yuy. The Heero Yuy they've known wasn't even this close to being emotional. "May I ask you a few questions?"

"Go ahead, we are trying to know the other the best." Milliardo said to Heero.

"Good then. How did you survive the explosion on Libra back in A.C. 195?" Milliardo didn't like that question. But he had to answer it anyway.

"I wasn't exactly sure. One minute, I was facing a huge infernal that was rushing towards me. The next, I find myself floating in space aimlessly. Why'd you asked?"

"Well because in my universe, you died in that explosion." This defiantly raised a few eyebrows. This was unexpected news from this Heero Yuy. But then again it had to be expected, Heero was from another universe parallel to their own, and yet different. The four questioned for at least two hours. They talked about thinks like what happened after the Eve Wars, both politically and personally; what was happening now and other things similar to that, well almost everything. Finally Heero was freed to go, having all the information they needed

~*~

"So Milliardo had died in your Universe Heero?" Relena asked. The two were outside an ice cream parlor in downtown Brussels.

"Yes, Noin took it very hard when she heard that. It took nearly a year and a half for her to get back on her feet. She still missed him back home." Heero then licked some of his vanilla ice cream. "Almost felt like ages since I had one of these."

"Really?"

"Yes, many things were lost during the Great Wars in the 21st Century of the UCE's universe, and ice cream was no exemption. It was considered a lost art and it took them almost a century and a half to recreate ice cream and even now it's an expensive treat that only a few could enjoy. All we had were synthesized deserts that didn't even taste as well."

"Lost?"

"Yes. It was most likely lost during their Global War. All information slightly predating and during that era was lost. Not only that, but many animals and plants on Earth became extinct as well. Horse, Cattle, Sheep, Pigs, Ducks, Wheat, Rice, Roses, many things that were common place were extinct or endangered to becoming extinct. After that, meats had to be synthesized and rare plants had to be brought down from the Island One Colonies and the newly established Venusian and Martian Settlements to feed the starving populace then. Not only that, but there was an unbalanced population boom that occurred in the 21st Century. That even made the distribution of food even harder."

"That's so terrible."

"That's nothing compared to what happened to the Earth during those wars. As of then, the British Isles, Kashmir, the Arabian Peninsula, Siberia, Antarctica, Managasgar, Central America, and the West African Coast are all Nuclear Wastelands. Nothing could live in them. All caused by the wars." Heero then stared down upon the ground. "The UCE had a blood stained past and a terrible legacy that lasted for centuries." That made Relena felt sad. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life. The UCE had to endure a legacy caused by the blind recklessness of their ancestors that left a lasting streak that effected even the current generation. 

"That's so sad. Almost everything lost because of those damned wars." That was a first, Heero never heard Relena cursed after all he had known her. This was a very different universe indeed.

"Yes, and many believe that is what caused humanity to devide during the Great Colonization in the late 21st and Early 22nd Centuries."

"Devide? What do you mean?"

"Well during the late 21st Century, when humanity had achieved a way to colonized the stars, they divided. Two Colonization Fleets went in search of a homeworld they can call there own. This caused the birth of the Confederate Worlds of Sawl IV and the Muslim Commonwealth. Not only that, but there were several Post-Apocalypse Civilizations/Kingdoms that separated themselves from the rest of star bound humanity. Most of them were located in the mid-west North America, Australia, Eastern Europe, Central Africa, China and the Pacific Islands. The UCE called them that because they have sunken into a period of anarchy and ruled by the strong."

"Did the UCE ever made friendly relations with the Post-Apocalypse Civilizations/Kingdoms?"

"Well only one, the Biker Empire. They were the only Post-Apocalypse Civilization to be able to attain space power, though it was limited. All the others despise the UCE or just wanted the technology of the UCE to use to gain absolute power over their neighboring kingdoms." Then Heero realized what this talk was becoming. "I'm sorry. All this is making this very depressing. We're suppose to be enjoying ourselves, are we not?"

"Um yah, we were." Just then Pagan walked up to Relena. 

"Miss Relena, I'm very sorry to intrude but this is an emergency."

~*~

At the Preventer Headquarters, Heero was being shown data of an unidentified object launching objects at the earth.

"So, do you know any idea as to what it is?" Heero studied the information very carefully.

"That is a GalaxyFrigate and Blockade Runner and it is launching unmanned Cargo Drop Pods."

"Why do you think they would do that?" Chief Anne Une asked.

"I don't really know. There may be some other UCE soldiers who were left behind on the Earth when the fleets jumped." Then Heero's comm badge beeped and he looked at it. "That's strange, my locator beacon is activated- Get me to a clearing immediately." The other Preventers weren't sure why Heero wanted that, but agreed. The nearest clear area was the Town Square and they took Heero there. Just as they reached the Town Square, the huge Cargo Drop Pod landed. Heero approached the pod and looked for a data panel.

"Yuy, what are you looking for?" Wufei asked.

"Yah, what are you looking for?" Duo asked.

"A data panel to open the pod." Heero then found it. He typed in a few security codes and then a grid appeared and he placed his hand upon the screen.

"Security. Codes. Clear. DNA. Scan. Clear. Initiating. Message." Then a hologram of a Japanese Decent in Admiral Attire appeared. The Admiral had half of his face slightly discolored and his left arm was a robotic arm. Heero Yuy saluted.

"At Ease Yuy. As of this moment, the mission here has turned into a stalemate. The 148th have been pinned down in a gunfight with the Crongus on opposite side of Jupiter. Chances of you being retrieved from the planet, not likely. We are sending you some equipment and weapons to use in case some Crongus Warriors have also been left behind. We do not know what weapons the Crongus will have so we have given you the best weaponry for all scenarios. Also we've assigned to you the prototype Bio Gundam for use against Bio-Fighters. It is a new mecha that is equipped with the experimental Muscle Hydraulics System. It is also able to perform the Turbo Thrust maneuver with a few milliliters of a special hormone that will temporarily enhance the strength, speed and speed of both the Muscle Hydraulics System and the Bio-Neural Circuts equal to a Mecha equipped with external Turbo Thrust Pods. There are also other soldiers who were left behind, so find them and if there are any Crongus Soldiers, eliminate them. That is your objectives as of this moment on until we can get you back. Good Hunting Soldier, and God Speed." The Message ended and the pod opened up to reveal many weapons.

"Shit Heero, that is a lot of weapons for one guy."

"Never underestimate the Crongus, always overestimate them." The group then sees the Bio Gundam. It looked similar to the Wing exempt that it looked different. It had the same wing nacelles and the Buster Shield and the Head Design was the same, it's just that everything else was different. Its color scheme was not mostly white and blue like the Wing, but mostly green shades. "That should service for the moment." Then Sally received a call from Preventer Headquarters.

"Guys, we've gotten ourselves a hostage situation."

~*~

__

Bum bum buuuum…… Cliff hangar *Dodges objects thrown by readers* _Ack, I thought you guys liked cliff hangars?_

Oh well, please review.


	6. Despiration

To Look Back and Cry ****

To Look Back and Cry

__

By Sabersonic

****

Chapter 4: Depression

A Crongus Warrior roared at the police that were currently surrounding the Elementary School. The children and the faculty were huddled together in a single group and guarded by three Crongus Warriors. The other Warriors were striking a fighting stance, growling, snarling and waving their weapons at the police. Five policemen and a negotiator were trying to get to the Crongus to negotiate demands, but they were unable for the Crongus made swipes at the policemen that almost took their limbs. They continued to approach them like approaching a wild animal and continued to be thrown back by the threatening swipes. The police have no idea as to how to handle the situation.

"This is Sylvia Noventa of the Earth Sphere Federal News Network and we are live at a scene of the worst hostage situation ever. This normal elementary school, in Brussels, has been under hostage control by unknown soldiers. The local police are trying everything they can do to negotiate demands with the unknown soldiers, but failed at every attempt as they could not get near the soldiers for threat of injury from the soldiers." Then a Tyrannosaurus Rex-like roar (From Jurassic Park) boomed. "The situation is not improving."

Suddenly, a man horribly screaming was heard.

"Officer down! Repeat, officer down!" The unfortunate police officer had his left arm torn off, pieces of his shredded arm hanged from his elbow. The disarmed officer fell down and the others were rushing to help, but another Crongus Soldier grabbed him by the shin, claws digging into the flesh, and pulled him towards the other Warriors. They tore him up, all the while the officer screaming for mercy. Finally the screaming stopped, and all that was left of the man was an empty, bloody ribcage with a head still attached to it that had half of his face ripped off. The Crongus Warriors roared as they displayed the remains of the officer in the air, warning other policemen of getting too close to the Crongus.

"I am not negotiating with animals!" And with that, the negotiator ran from the scene, not wanting to be killed savagely like the unfortunate officer.

"This has been a terrible turn of events. Several of the soldiers had just killed a police officer, brutally, and are displaying his remains as if they are warning the police if they come too close. Many worried parents and family members of the hostages are waiting for them to come home, but the situation seems unlikely to happen." Then Vor, the humanoid, made an even louder roar as another negotiator tries to speak to the Crongus Warriors.

"We are here to discuss your demands for the hostages." The police officer avoided a death swipe. "We do not want anymore harm done to the hostages. Please let them go peacefully." Then the negotiator cautiously steps forward.

"What are your demands?" Another death swipe avoided. "What do you want us to do in exchange for the hostages?" A roar sent chills down the negotiator's spine. Then another scream was heard, this time it was the SWAT team that was brutally massacred. They were trying to get close enough to see if they can rescue as many hostages as they could without being detected, but it seemed it had failed. No one was going to escape from the Crongus. "Please, give us back the hostages in peace." Then the Crongus Squad Leader reared up and roared an ear-piercing shriek that made many ears bleed.

"The police now have the negotiator trying to find out the demands, but it seems that the attempt is not working. What will save the children from these horrific soldiers? No one knows."

The Preventer Elite have arrived at the scene, just noticing the situation. Heero finds the situation all too familiar. The Crongus have captured the elementary school as a temporary camp and the children would be used as either target practice or sacrifices to their gods. He also notices that the Crongus are hanging the massacred SWAT team members upon crosses and let their bodies hang from the crosses, a boundary of their territory.

"Oh god, that is sick!" Duo said, horrified of the scene. "And those are the Crongus, Heero?"

Heero nodded.

"Normally, they hang a boundary alive." The others didn't know what that meant, but were afraid to ask. "I'll try and rescue the hostages."

"But how-" Heero then pressed a few buttons on a devise upon his left arm and then some transparent liquid quickly covered him, oddly enough making him invisible. Heero then slipped towards the hostages from behind one object after another, using the Crongus swiping at the police officers as a distraction. 

The children whimpered and quietly sobbed as they were being held against their will, the faculty trying to calm them. Then a girl's shoulder was tapped and she turned around, finding no one. 

"Mister Tink-" But Heero silenced the small child by placing his finger upon the girl's lips. He then made a quick scan of the child with a small holographic projector, activate it and switched the real child with the hologram one and covered her in the personal stealth field. He carried the child from one hiding spot to another towards the other Preventers and set the child down and quickly went back to rescue another hostage. "Thank you Mister Tinkles," the child thanked quietly, the other Preventers Elite tried to hold in their laughter. Heero returned with a young boy in the sixth grade. 

"Thank you Sam."

The Preventer Elite barely contained their laughter and Heero felt like he could just die of embarrassment. He would never hear the end of it from the braided baka as he returned to get more of the hostages. Every hostage he saved, he always been called by some childhood name of an invisible friend. Names like "Snuggles", "Bubbles", "Jack" and there was even a teacher who called him "Mister Hackney"(0.0). Soon, he rescued all but one hostage, a little girl of the age of six, and he was about to leave when one of the Crongus discovered that their hostages were taken from them.

Lead Warrior Kaugh'Naugh! The sacrificial guards are gone! one of the guard Crongus growled.

What!?!! Find them, find them now!! the Lead Crongus Warrior screeched. The squad split up to find the missing hostages, but not before killing the policemen and the negotiator, believing them to be distractions.

Heero slowly stalked away from the Crongus, but then froze when a Crongus noticed a flux of light around Heero. The Crongus Warrior slowly approached Heero, not knowing what the light flux was. It sniffed the area of the light flux, unsure if the phenomenon was natural or artificial upon this planet. The Crongus' staff weapon scratched the personal stealth field generator and the stealth field fell, revealing Heero Yuy holding a little girl. Heero didn't know what do to and did the only action that he could think of: he made a swift kick at the helmet of the Crongus Warrior's Encounter Suit, and ran as fast as he could.

A Sapien Soldier! Open blaze!!

The Crongus Warriors fired their Plasm rifles at Heero Yuy, but he blocked it with his personal energy shield and used it to protect the child. He finally made it back to the other Preventers, but the Crongus were hot on his tail. A huge motorcycle-like object then arrived and transformed into a huge power armor suit and fired Energy Discharge Pulses at the Crongus. That sudden attack drove off the Crongus Warriors, but the Lead Crongus Warriors then made a huge roar and about fifty Crongus Warriors flew from the doors and windows and opened fired. 

"Here sir, take this!" The power armor threw an Energy Pulse Discharge Rifle with Grenade Launcher at Heero. He caught it and opened fired upon the Crongus. The power armor launched energy grenades that sent the Crongus Warriors flying, but they were still able to fight back. Several Police Officers shrugged and opened fire upon the Crongus. Though the bullets passed through the Crongus, they were pushed away hard. The Crongus kept on attacking until a roar of a jet engine that sounded alien, followed by several shots of energy, destroyed a majority of the Crongus. The craft landed upon mecha legs and transformed from a half jet/humanoid form into a full battle ready robot that looked like it was build around a jet aircraft. The mecha fired its laser from the sides of the head and onto a group of Crongus Warriors, discharging their bio energy and exploding. The mecha then pulled out an Energy Discharge Pulse Gunpod and opened fired upon the Crongus. Three Crongus Warriors then pulled out seed-looking objects and threw then into the ground, which later erupted into tentacles that wrapped around the Crongus Warriors and formed into 18.2-meter humanoid Bio-Fighters. The humanoid Bio-Fighers each had: an energy staff with energy blades upon both ends, huge crests upon tri-jaw heads, dog-hind legs with horrific looking claws, gatling guns-like weapons in the chest, a huge weapon arm with a blade weapon on the elbow and a tri-plasm cannon atop the claw/hand. The Mecha made a fighting stance and prepared for a fight against the Bio-Fighters when two more mecha arrived, each armed with a huge shield and rifle pods that were capable of launching grenades. The three mechas then fought against the three Bio-Fighters and new UCE soldiers arrived to fight. For several minutes, the two forces clashed against each other. Energy Discharges and Plasm Bolts flew across the air and explosions filled the ears until the Crongus retreated through personal wormholes. 

"Wow, did you see that?" one child almost screamed.

"Cool, I wana be like them!" The children cheered as the other UCE Soldiers got acquainted to each other. Five soldiers walked up to Heero and saluted.

"It's good to see you again, Boss Man!"

Heero gave the soldier a death glare.

"I mean Wing Commander Yuy, sir."

"It's a pleasure meeting all of you again as well."

The Preventer Elite walked up to Heero.

"You're a Wing Commander, Heero?" Duo asked.

"Yes Duo, I am."

The pilot of the Jet Mecha then came down from the cockpit, holding what seemed to be a three-year-old girl. Heero walked up to the pilot. "You took your daughter with you, Jennifer?"

"Well, actually, she just snuck aboard the Naval Air Fighter." The little girl in the young woman's arms giggled.

"Hiya Unke Heero!" the girl greeted.

"Hello Jean, nice meeting you too." Then he turned to the rest of the UCE soldiers. "Okay, listen up! The Admiral is making preparations to get us back to the fleet. Until then, I am in command until someone of higher rank says other wise." There were no objections from the other soldiers. "Good. Now, we also have permission to stay at the Preventer Headquarters until we do get back to the fleet. Our objective as of this moment is to find other soldiers who were left behind during the last battle. If they are allies, we take them in. If they are the enemy, get rid of them. Do you get me?"

"WE GET YOU, SIR!!!" the other UCE soldiers chorused. Several Preventer trucks arrived to take in the UCE Soldiers and their equipment. The Preventers were uneasy with the UCE soldiers, as most of them weren't even human.

"I can't believe the fleet left us behind like that!" a humanoid dragon said. The humanoid Dragon stood over two meters.

"Just be thankful that the Admiral gave us these weapons, you moron," a furby Alien scolded the humanoid dragon. The furby alien was around 45 centimeters tall, had rabbit like hind leg, and a long, lion like tail.

A Squid-like humanoid said, "I just hope that they have enough room at their headquarters." It had three tentacles for legs, arms with tentacle-like fingers, huge lips and a bone skull and stood a meter and a half.

"Hope they have anything good to eat there. I'm starving," a two-meter tall Grey alien piped up. It had double-jointed arms and legs, three toed hooves, four fingers, and a huge head with large black eyes with small nostrils and mouth.

A human-sized Tyrannosaurus alien stretched, complaining, "By the spirits, my vertebrae aches." It looked like a normal T-Rex but it had long arms with four clawed fingers each.

"God, the press is going to be crawling over this," one Preventer muttered to another. The trucks then reached Preventer Headquarters and the UCE Soldiers were then showed around the Headquarters. The equipment was being stored in a nearby Preventer base, with technicians eager on wanting to find out how the weapons worked. The soldiers then started to exchange war stories with each other to see who's was the most dangerous. Many of the female Preventers, mainly the younger recruits, were looking upon Jennifer and her daughter Jean.

"Oh, she looks so cute." 

"Isn't she just the sweetest?"

"So adorable."

"She looks just like you."

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Truthfully, I don' know," Jennifer replied while Jean hid behind her mother, not used to all this attention. She was probably the only child to be raised near the battlefield. Jean was almost entirely raised by the entire 27th Black Falcons Wing since her mother had to go on constant missions involving the Crongus Edante. Jean was afraid that one day, one of those missions would take her mother away from her and leave her alone. Although she knew most of the Wing, she had no family to fall upon. Her mother, Jennifer, was apparently a war orphan from an attack from the Crongus on a UCE colony. Her father, whomever it could be, was nowhere to be found. The only father figure in Jean's life was Heero. Although he was strict upon military discipline and order, he always had time to raise her whenever her mother was away and she loved him for it. 

Heero was looking over the data from the last battle and trying to find out if there were other UCE soldiers left behind from the last battle. About 350 soldiers were left behind, a small percent to the entire personnel count of the 148th Earth Expeditionary Force Armada Group. He also suspects that there are also a larger percent of Crongus Soldiers here on Earth. Heero don't know what the Crongus were planning, but he did not care. His mission was to stop any Crongus campaigns in other dimensions that were hostile to the Galactic Alliance. 

'I wonder how's the 148th is doing right now?' Heero pondered as he looked over the data.

~*~

Upon the near side of Jupiter, the 148th Earth Expeditionary Force Armada Group "Kamikaze" was again under attack from another Crongus Raid. It was the same tactic that the 148th had been able to predict to a point: the Crongus would send Bio-ships through Jupiter's atmosphere and open fire before they were about to reach the other side. This time, a large fleet of Crongus Bio-Mech Model 5s appeared and opened fired.

The Bio-Mech Model 5s, or Titans, by the UCE Intel, were huge organic beasts that are around 1.6 kilometers in height and are armed with only a single Plasm weapon in the shape of a gem as a distance weapon. The Titan is also capable of other attacks, ranging from grabbing and ripping, stabbing and slicing, to body slamming into an enemy capitol ship. The UCE Capitol Ships were able to attack the Titans and defeat them by means of firepower, but as the Titans come to close range, the only way to fight back were the Robo-Cruisers.

The Robo-Cruisers were 1.6 kilometer Capitol Ships that looked like mobile suits in basic form, but armed with weapons that were standard to Capitol Ships of it size and a Sonar Blade used for melee combat against the Titans. Several Robo-Cruisers and Titans were destroyed before the Crongus activated the fall back beacon on the other side of the gas planet. The 148th again had a moment of peace before the Crongus attacked again.

Inside the bridge of the "Divine Wind", Admiral Takagora Akira was not happy of the current situation.

"God damned them! The Crongus are trying to wear us down before they kill us all!"

"We all know that Admiral Takagora. We just need to find away around it," the First Mate said. She had been the First Mate aboard many ships in many famous battles. She knows the Crongus' tactics all too well.

"We may need the help from the Galactic Alliance and reinforcements. We can't keep this up." The Admiral also knows the Crongus all too well.

~*~

Curse the Sapiens! Curse their will to survive! Curse that Nijo Quoti! the Crongus Admiral of the 14th Imperial Invasion Force Group yelled. The humans were more resistant than it had originally though. Before it came to the Milky Way Galaxy, it had heard stories of an unbeatable species in an insignificant part of the universe. This species, calling themselves Humans, were a true test of the Crongus Warrior spirit. They said that when a Crongus died by the hands of a human during battle, then that Crongus has been deemed worthy by the Deities of the Space Tunnel Plane to become ascend into the Holy Relm of Eternal Warriors. He believed those words and still dose so up to this moment in time. The Humans are a formidable fore and it would take more than overwhelming odds to defeat the humans.

Calm your fury milord Admiral Suri'Quantauk. I'm sure that the fleet will destroy the 148th, the High Officer said.

At the expense of our kind!? No, there must be a way to defeat them without sacrificing our kind or our resources.

But milord, we have endless resources and our numbers greatly outweigh the Sapiens. Plus our kind have been driven to defeat the Sapiens, so we cannot lose--

But we are not victorious! We win, they win. It is endless!!

Another Crongus High Officer then walks up to Admiral Suri'Quantauk. 

Milord Admiral Suri'Quantauk, the High Command of this Galaxy Campaign wants your report on the mission at hand.

~*~

Within a large chamber, Admiral Suri'Quantauk stand over a lighted and then touched a floating orb. Then a transparent liquid wraps around him and turns into a second skin. After that, other liquid forms formed up, morphing into the shapes of Crongus High Commanders. Admiral Suri'Quanauk saluted by first beating his chest with his right fist with the thumb, index, and pinkie extended and then brought the hand into the air with the thumb and index forming a closed circle and remaining fingers curled away from the circle. The High Commanders did the same salute to Suri'Quantauk in return. 

Great Warlords of the Campaign of Galaxy 13492207--

What is the progress of the mission at hand? one of the Warlords interrupted him. Suri'Qantauk knows that it is the Warlords right to interrupt him. 

I am unable to conquer the designated--

Your mission was to conquer the target planet for future use of the Campaign. We need that planet for its large Sapien population for our needs of the Bio-Factories throughout the Dimentions. The tone of the head Warlord wasn't pleased. Suri'Quantauk would have to expect painful consequences from this. I should have known better than to trust this assignment to the inexperienced.

I believe that it is time to reveal the great force of the empire. The Imperial High Guard. This was a great surprise to all the Crongus Warlords and the Admiral. The Imperial High Guard is the elite of the elite. No force could stand up to them successfully. This started the debate between the Warlords.

The Imperial High Guard? That is completely impossible. We couldn't send for them even when the situation demands it. We would need the full approval of the Praetor and the Imperial Crongii. We have learned not to be underestimating the capabilities of the Sapiens ever since the bombing raid upon our home world. Since then the Imperial High Guard have been at high alert. Tycrolni needs the Imperial High Guard more than we do.

Suri'Quantauk listened upon this debate. It may be young, but it was not stupid. It knows of the human's attack upon the home world and Tycrolni's need for the Imperial High Guard. Oh, how it missed Tyrolni. It missed the great eclipse when Vicolen, the mother gas planet, blocks the sunlight of Grel'Viltaku, the mother star, and makes a bluish/green ring that came once a pass for three Grel'Viltakus. Of how Suri'Quantauk missed the juvenile Grel'Vitakus of dashing across the plains filled with wild Shen'Shada plants and the methane skies made it feel almost complete with--

Admiral Suri'Quatauk. That brought Suri'Quantauk out of its memory pass. It would have to return to his quarters and meditate the memories again. We will meet again at the 1/7th Grel'Vitaku at the next Grel'Vitaku for our action of this situation. Do not be late. And with that, the holo-fluids dissipated back into the holo-disks and Suri'Quantauk was alone within the communication bay.

~*~

__

Okay, I admit it. That wasn't the best I could have written. But that's all I could have done at the moment. Hope you thought differently.


	7. Sudden Attack

To Look Back and Cry

To Look Back and Cry

By Sabersonic.

Chapter 5: Sudden Attack

Several hours have passed and there was no development. There were no Crongus Warrior attacks; no signs of the other lost UCE soldiers, nothing. The other UCE soldiers were getting bored and restless, thinking that there might be a sudden Crongus attack, just like in the battles that they've fought in. The quiet, the silence, it was nerve wracking to them. The UCE soldiers believe that this was "the calm before the storm". 

The Preventers were studying the mecha of the UCE and they were nothing that they've ever seen before.

The Bio Gundam used a hydraulic system that is entirely synthetic muscles, the circuitry is made up of synthetic neurons and the computer core is made of neuron crystals that are similar to brain cells. This mad the Mobile Suit a semi-living being. The armor of the Bio Gundam is also strange. Instead of being made up of Gundanium alloy, it' composed of crystals that are stronger and lighter than gundanium. The shield devices are more advanced then the planet defensors and the weapon systems were nothing that they've ever seen before. The other mecha have similar properties and the Naval Air Fighter Mecha was able to transform similar to the Wing and Wing Zero, but much differently. Unlike Wing and Wing Zero, it was able to transform into three modes of attack: Jet, Walker, and Robot. The Jet Mode is used primarily for landings. The Power armor was also intriguing to the Preventers, being able to magnify a soldier's strength to more then five times normal strength. 

"Amazing. The UCE are very advanced in the means of technology," was what the Preventers said about UCE technology. In no time scientists, politicians, and the media arrived at Preventer Headquarters asking about the advanced technology.

"Damn, I am so itchin' for a fight," a furby alien complained.

"You should be thankful, at least we got a moments rest," the Squid alien said to the furby alien.

"Yah well, I'm still itchin'."

Heero was again looking over the data when Jean walked up to him.

"Unke Heero, what'cha doing?"

"Trying to find other UCE soldiers."

"Why? Are they imporant?"

"Yes, they're important. Every soldier is important."

"Why?"

"Well, without them, who would be left to fight the Crongus?"

Jean thought this out for a while, very smart for her age. "Okay."

Heero turned towards the holo-screen, expecting Jean to leave. "Unke Heero…"

"Yes?"

"Why do you fight?" This was a question that he did not believed that Jean would ask.

"Personal reasons. But if you want a straight out answer, it's that fighting is the only way I know how to live."

"But what if the Crongus Wars are over, what then?"

"I don't think that it'll ever end. The Crongus' refusal to withdraw from the Galaxy and our stubbornness to fight back instead of becoming extinct. It just won't end by my standing point. Where is your mother anyway?"

"Mama's at the hangar bay with her Naval Air Fighter. She said that she doesn't want no damned lab rats to mess with her fighter."

"Well with that language, I don't think that anyone would." Duo just then walked up to them.

"Well Heero, I never knew you were so good with kids."

"I had some experiences when I was younger." 

"So, the aliens soldiers recruited into the UCE military huh?" Heero nods. "Now tell me who's who again?"

"You forgot again, didn't you Duo?" Duo nod. Heero made a sigh before speaking. "Okay then, the short furry alien is called a Furcult, the Dragon alien is called Dracoids, the Squidmen are called Vulcrow, the Small Greys the Tavans. The large Greys are the Alphalons, the Dinosaur alien is called Slavis, and that large insect alien is an Exon. "

"Right. Got yah." Duo thought for a moment. "You know, these aliens looked as if they could have evolved on Earth or something."

"That's because their ancestors were from Earth."

"Huh? Wait a minute I thought that-"

"You want me to explain?" Duo quickly nodded and Jean giggles. "Well, it all starts billions of years ago when the galaxy was young. Paleontologists and Archeologists believed that the Galaxy then was teaming with life. Planets filled with life all across space, but then there was a cataclysm that destroyed almost all life in the galaxy. There were several thousands of planets that could sustain life, but had no life. There were only three planets that still had life of their own: Tyrol, Xemon and Earth.

Now, then there was an ancient civilization whom the Paleontologists and Archeologists called the Tyrolanoids. They were traveling across the galaxy in search of other intelligent life forms but found none. The Tyrolanoids later discovered the Earth. Our planet was teaming with life, but the life at that time was very fragile and on the verge of extinction. The Tyrolanoids felt sympathy towards the Earthling life forms and so they transported them to other worlds that were able to sustain the Earth Life. Time and time again, the Tyrolanoids returned to Earth and spread them across the galaxy. Around 65 million years ago, they became extinct. No one knows why they became extinct, but some say that they thought that their purpose was done and so left the galaxy.

"Now, next in line were the ancient aliens dubbed the Xemonites. The Xemonites were also looking for intelligent life in the galaxy. They found it on Earth, in the form of Humans. Now the Xemonites have studied the humans and find that they were too primitive and dangerous to make first contact with and so they stayed in the shadows, observing our early history. They soon afterward began to make experiments with human DNA and created humanoid aliens and creatures that were of legend, like the Dracoid, and spread a few of them across the Galaxy. Momentarily, during the Mid-Renaissance, the Xemonites started to die off. What caused this extinction, no one knows, but it was later found that the last Xemonite died around 1952 A.D. Though the Xemonites were dead, their probes still observed us for some time and there were only two well known Xemonite machines: a science probe that crashed into Roswell, New Mexico in 1947; and a science vessel that landed in New York in 2010 A.D. and suddenly died. The last of the living planets to have its own life, Earth, then harbored the next space explorers and found other alien life forms and the rest, they say, is history."

"Whoa, that is like, so weird. Earth being the galactic home world for all life-"

"Most live in the Galaxy Duo. You must remember that some of the alien life forms evolved on their own on their own planets."

"Yah but still it weird."

"Yeah, there were several cults that worship the Earth as the mother planet of all life." 

"Is there anything different about this Earth than ours." Heero at that moment activated a hologram of the UCE Earth. It was similar to the Earth they were on now, but with some differences. For instance, there were areas of scorched earth, missing land masses and bodies of water. The largest difference was that the Earth had a blue ice ring, a space ring and a network of space tether elevators and tether shuttles going from one tether station to the other, Earth, and the space ring.

"It's better to show you then to tell you."

"Whoa. That is like so cool. I bet that that ring makes excellent sky shows."

"Normally during the day in winter months and at night during the summer months, but they were beautiful. Saw them at least once when I was on Earth last."

"Say, do you think that we'll ever be able to see that Earth Heero?" Heero simply shrugged. Just then, there was a man screaming for his life. The masses at that point swarmed to the doors to see one of their own soldiers being attacked by Crongus Bio-mechs.

The Bio-Mech models had an exoskeleton, four arms in which two were folded in the back and had large blades and the upper arms had claws, hooves and a Plasm Bolt Blaster in the wrists, dog-hind legs with claws and hooves, and three lower jaws. 

"ATTACKERS!!" the soldier screamed before his limbs were sliced off and blasted into ribbons.

Attacker Bio-Mechs were one of the worst Bio-Mechs the Crongus had. They were a constant threat to the Galactic Alliance with their large numbers and ablility to make guerrilla raids before a final attack, are just as horrific and deadly as a platoon of Crongus Warriors.

The UCE soldiers opened fired upon the Attackers, but only a few were hit and rarely in vital areas for the Attackers were highly agile and could almost avoid any attacks. The Attackers then made a charge at the Preventer Headquarters. The UCE soldiers then fired grenades and Energy Discharge Pulses and it was several minutes before they were able to stop the Attacker advance.

Suddenly, a flight of Bio-Fighters did strafing attacks against the Preventer Headquarters. The Bio-Fighters, called Tri-Wings, were the most numerous Bio-Fighters of the Crongus Military and also the fastest. They were the first strike units that usually surprised and weaken the defenses of enemies before the other heavier, slower Bio-Fighters arrived to finish the job.

Heero tapped on his Holo Comm Badge.

"Jefferson, Yamaha, Greenwood; we need air support and we need it now."

"Roger." The three UCE Mecha thrusted from a hidden Preventer launch bay and soared towards the disturbance of Crongus Tri-Wings. The Crongus Tri-Wing Pilots saw the three UCE Mecha and split up into three groups, going into different directions. The UCE Mechas followed. The Tri-Wings and UCE Mecha flew through the spaces in the city as they tried to gain the upper hand against the other.

~*~

"This is Jennifer Greenwood, I've sighted the Tri-wings. Getting a lock on…. Damn!" The Crongus Tri-Wings abruptly changed course at the last second, causing the Naval Air Wing to not only almost loose them, but to almost crashed into a building. She then shifted the Wing into a Walker mode and activated the hover thrusts in the legs and uses the weapons available in this mode. The Energy Discharge Pulse mini-turrets, the Plasma Gunpod, lasers in the head unit below the cockpit and the hard-point missiles on the wings and inside the forearms to target and fight the Crongus Tri-Wings. The Tri-Wings then made a 180-degree turn and fired back at the Naval Air Fighter, but the shields of the Naval Air Wing absorbs the Plasm bolts. Jennifer then got a target locked onto a Tri-Wing and fired a missile that explodes at the cockpit pod. The result was the killed Tri-Wing crashing into two other Tri-Wings, skidded across the street, exploding from the energy discharge. The remaining Tri-Wings then made attack dashes at the Naval Air Fighter. Jennifer had no choice but to convert to Robot mode and attack them on the ground.

The Naval Air Fighter, in Robot mode, used its Gunpod to target and destroy the Tri-Wings by having them absorb more energy then their exoskeletons are able to absorb and have them explode from an energy surge. One by one, the Tri-Wings were destroyed.

"This is Jennifer Greenwood, Element of Enemy Tri-Wings have been destroyed."

~*~

The 2nd UCE Mecha, chased after the Tri-Wing element and firing Magnum Energy Discharge Pulses at the enemy.

"This is Yamaha Akira, locked on to targets. Launching." Launching a homing grenade at a small group of them, he was able to take out 2/3rd of the entire numbers of Tri-Wings in the Element. The remaining Tri-Wings then made attack runs against the UCE Attacker. But it unsheathed Energy Blades from its shield and slid into its hands, sliced the Tri-Wing Bio-Fighters until none were left.

"This is Yamaha Akira, all enemy fighters have been neutralized."

~*~

The 3rd UCE Mecha was also chasing the last Tri-Wing Element and trying to stabilize for a weapons lock.

"This is Gerald Jefferson, targeting Enemy Bio-Fighters. Locked on. Firing."

The UCE Mecha fired all of its weapons at the Tri-Wings. Ultimately destroying all but one, which made a 180-degree turn and fired back. The UCE Mecha then transformed into Walker mode and fired energy weapons and missiles at the remaining Tri-Wing Fighter. All were dodged as the Tri-Wing escaped down another street. The UCE Mecha followed suit and soon the streets were glowing from energy weapons being fired before the Tri-Wing Fighter was shot and crashed into the street, striking the ground before it exploded.

"This is Gerald Jefferson, Tri-Wings are eliminated."

"Okay, everyone return to base," Heero ordered.

~*~

Back at the Preventer Base, the technicians were amazed that the Mecha were untouched after the fighting. The Shield Devices were very effective against the Tri-Wings. 

"I still can't believe it. There is no way that a Mecha like this could ever make it out a fight like that without a scratch. These shields are very impressive."

"Yah, then the higher ups would want us to install some on the other Mobile Suits."

The Mecha Pilots were extremely tired for the movements of the Mecha had to be made with precise timing and reaction that normal, untrained humans couldn't even accomplish. Weeks at Mecha Training had made Mecha Piloting almost second nature for them in order to keep up with the Crongus Bio-Fighters. The cost for this fine precision was mental and physical exhaustion, tightening of joints and tendons, plus strained muscles that lasts for a few seconds and then start over again moments afterwards. In short, it was the ultimate form of what Mobile Suit pilots called "Pilot Exhaustion."

"You three better get some R and R. You three deserve it." The three saluted and marched into different directions. Jean walked up to her mother.

"Mama, why do you look so tired?" Jennifer slowly picked up her child.

"Mecha Fatigue, it sort of happens almost every time I pilot a mecha." Jennifer then tried to cheer up her worried child. "But that doesn't mean that I'm too tired to tickle."

"Mama, that tickles!" Jean laughed, echoing throughout the hangar. The other UCE soldiers were not so restless for combat, but restless none the less. All were wondering if the 148th were even still alive.

~*~

A day later, the UCE soldiers have received a transmission saying that the 148th have survived and are coming towards the dimensional twin Earth to pick up the marooned soldiers. The UCE soldiers rejoiced from this, glad they were able to go home again. As a celebration, the soldiers decided to take the morning walking around Brussels. Heero, Relena, Jennifer, Jean, and several members of the Preventer Elite decide to visit a local café that was a few blocks away from Preventer Headquarters. Café food was somewhat like a distant memory in Heero's point of view. For Jennifer and Jean, it was very difficult to grasp.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know what most of these things on the menu are."

"Mama, what's a coffee?" Jean asked her mother.

"You mean that you don't know what coffee is?" The two UCE born nodded.

"Well that's because in their universe, the coffee bean had been extinct for about three centuries by now," Heero explained.

"Damn, I'd hate to imagine a world without coffee," Duo blurted out. "Tough to get through the morning without a cup of it."

"Well, they used multiple things to replace-"

"I get you Heero. No coffee means no coffee. I don't need another historical lesson on the UCE. If something's gone then it's gone. I don't want to know why." Duo rubbed his forehead. "Man, I have such a headache right now." As the group chatted, they failed to take noticed a figure cloaked in raggedy cloths observing them. The figure then begun to slowly approach the group, tapping noises made as each step was taken.

"Excuse me sir, you're suppose to wait for a table over there," an inexperienced waitress said to the cloaked figure.

The figure was so close to the group now, sensing the target's foul pheromones creeping from the pores of the skin, bio-chemicals that were vial in odor to the figure. Since it was so close to its target, it might as well do it. The figure then punched the waitress in the chest, but instead of a normal punch, the encounter suit formed blades that impaled the young waitress. The waitress looked down and then blacked out from both shock and impending death.

"Crongus!!"

But it was too late. The Crongus Warrior then grabbed Jennifer by the throat and threw her across the street. It then jumped all the way across the street and begun to beat Jennifer senselessly. 

"Mama!!" Jean cried and tried to cross the street to help her mother but was held back by the others. They could do nothing but watch as Jennifer was brutally beaten by the enraged Crongus Warrior. Each punch seemed to send out blood from her body and every kick drew much of her breath from her lungs.

You have killed my Broodkin, and now you shall pay!! The Crongus screamed before it finally impaled her with a staff weapon. Jennifer's lifeblood flowed uncontrollably from the wound as the weapon was slowly pulled out. Just as the Crongus was about to make a final blow, Heero launched a grenade at the Crongus, which sent it flying into random directions and exploding. The group crossed the street toward their dying companion. The Preventer Elite then spread out to calm the civilians and to make sure that there is enough room for the medical team to arrive.

"Mama!!" Jean was among the first to arrive. "Mama, are you alright?" Jean didn't get an immediate response. "Mama?"

"Your mother's going to be fine Jean. We'll get her to headquarters as soon as possible," Heero said as he tried to stop the bleeding. It may sound false, but it was possible to save Jennifer if they were quickly enough. UCE medical technology has far progressed through out the centuries to a point that even the most horrific wounds can be healed and the person can be saved. But deep inside in the back of Heero's mind, he knew that they were far too late. Heero shoved that doubt aside, not wanting one of his Squadron mates to die too soon. Jennifer felt death consuming her, it was beyond help as of now. The wound had already snuffed out her life, it only took longer for the flame of existence to be blown out.

"Commander Sir…..*grunts* please take care *cough* of Jean for me…."

Those were her final words before Jennifer crossed into the next realm.

"Mama…." Still no response from her mother's lips to ease her fear away. "Mama…." Nothing came from her mother. Jean was becoming very scared. "MAMA!!" She shook her mother, hoping that she would come back to life. "MAMA!!!" Jean then collapsed, crying for her loss of her mother, the only family she had ever known. Heero placed a comforting hand upon the child's shoulder. Jean buried herself into Heero's chest and cried all her pain out. Relena hugged both Heero and Jean. Today, a mother's life has been ruthlessly taken away. Taken from an enemy of a horrific war.

"Commander Yuy, we have Bio-Fighters attacking our soldiers near the Presidential Mansion," a call came from Heero's Comm Badge. He was about to leave when Jean grabbed his hand.

"Unke Heero, please don't leave me." 

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." Heero then turned towards Relena. "Relena, can you keep an eye on Jean until I get back?" Relena nodded and Heero ran towards Peventer Headquarters.

~*~

A Squadron of Humanoid Bio-Fighers, called Warrior Bio-Fighters, were attacking a small group of UCE soldiers that were only armed with Energy Discharge Pulse Rifles and grenade launchers. The weapons were useless to scale compared to the Warrior Bio-Fighters. Then the Bio-Gundam appeared and fired a Plasma blast at one of the Warrior Bio-Fighters. The blast immediately destroyed the upper torso of one of the Warrior Bio-Fighters. The remains of the Warrior Bio-Fighter still stood for some time before it fell. The Bio-Fighters then switched their targets to the Bio-Gundam and attacked. Heero injected the Turbo Thrust fluid into the Muscle Hydraulic system to avoid the attack. He fired multiple blasts from the Bio-Gundam's weapon systems: The Tyrolian/Atlantian Laser Vulcans, the Shoulder Energy Discharge Pulse Cannons, the Mini-Missiles and hand to hand combat. Heero was getting the upper hand against the Warrior Bio-Fighters until the effects of the Turbo Thrust Fluid faded. Heero was about to enter a few more milligrams of the fluid until a Warrior Bio-Fighter rammed into him and causing him to crash into the Presidential Mansion. The Bio-Gundam came through without a scratch to its Crystal Gundanium Armor, but within the cockpit Heero was injured from the impact. The Warrior Bio-Fighter then began to punch and kick the Bio-Gundam, further injuring Heero. 

The Squadron Leader of the Warrior Bio-Fighters was about to strike the final blow to the Bio-Gundam when Wing Zero arrived unpiloted and fired a barrage of bullets at the Warrior Bio-Fighters. The Bio-Fighters scattered and Wing Zero landed and helped Bio-Gundam to its feet.

"Z-zero?" Heero received a mental message from the Wing Zero and nodded. "Okay then, lets do this together." The two Gundams then attacked the Squadron, splitting them into two groups and Heero was at the controls of both Gundams. Both unsheathed Beam Sabers and Energy Blades and met the Warrior Bio-Fighters in full melee combat. Heero was able to handle the stress of piloting two Mechas until five minutes into the fight when Mecha Fatigue caught up to him. The Warrior Bio-Fighters noticed the fatigue of their enemy and begun to attack viciously. All that Heero could see were claw scratches and Energy Blade swipes from the Warrior Bio-Fighters. As a result, Zero's armor was almost gone and Bio-Gundam had cuts that nicked the Muscle Hydraulics in multiple areas. The Bio-Gundam could move, but barely. Then Wing Zero grabbed Bio-Gundam and launched itself into the air, Warrior Bio-Fighters following the two Mecha. Zero then handed Bio-Gundam the Twin Buster Rifle and Heero aimed the mighty weapon at the Warrior Bio-Fighters at an angle so that only the Warrior Bio-Fighters were in the line of fire. The trigger was pulled and the Beam Weapon was ignited and sending out a beam of pure energy that destroyed the remaining Warrior Bio-Fighter squadron before finally crashing into the ground.

~*~

A funeral was held for the lost mother aboard M.O. II. Several of the marooned soldiers, including members of the 27th Kamikaze Attack Wing, some of the Preventers and close friends and Jean attended. It was UCE military tradition to jettison the body into deep space and to have a funeral plate in remembrance of the deceased to each of those who attended. Jennifer Greenwood, a soldier with no family, a girl without a past, died on with the mornings of those who had known her during her military service. 

Heero looked down towards Jean. Jennifer's last wish was for him to adopt Jean and to take care of her. He'll take care of Jean for it was his responsibility, no, Jennifer's last request to fill out. He had to, for a friend and one who saved his life before. He can still hear Jean's sniffling as the coffin space pod was jettisoned into space and a thought crossed his mind. How was he suppose to take care of a child when there were increasing chances of him being killed every second? Jennifer almost was able to do that, but how was he supposed to do it. Heero was a Wing Commander and a position like that didn't leave any room into raising a child, especially one that was not biologically his. Relena came to him and leaned against his shoulder. He, in turn, hugged her by the waist and grabbed Jean by the hand. Heero now felt that he could do this, he can give this child another chance at childhood.

"Don't worry Heero, you'll raise Jean well." Relena said, almost as if she sensed what was troubling Heero. Then there was a transmission from the 148th Armada Group that they have arrived at the L1 Colony Cluster and are waiting for the Marooned soldiers to board their respective Capitol Ships. There was no celebration for one of their own that is marooned in this dimension, permanently.

~*~

Shuttles were sent towards the L1 Colony Clusters to rendezvous with the 148th Earth Expeditionary Force Armada Group. All the supplies that were given to them before were now being returned to the 148th's Armory and the soldiers were to once again prepare themselves to fight the Crongus Wars. Relena also accompanied the UCE soldiers to make friendly relations with the current representatives of the UCE, the Preventer Elite accompanied Relena for her protection, along with Catherine, Hilde and Dorothy accompanied Relena for moral support. But the UCE soldiers knew better; they wanted to see the UCE itself.

"Damn, those ships are huge!" Duo exclaimed as he saw the kilometer large Capitol Ships of the UCE. "And there are many of them too!"

"Even the Libra looks small compared to these ships." Quatre was also observing the large Capitol Ships. The space battleship Libra of the Eve Wars was nothing in comparison of the UCE Capitol Ships. 

"Not to mention more powerful then the Libra." Trowa said, not looking out of the windows but knowing the full potential of the UCE he has heard of so far. Wufei just grunted in agreement. Milliardo, Lucrezia, Sally and Hilde were gaping at the UCE Capitol Ships.

"What I wouldn't do to get me a chance to command one of those babies…." Milliardo whispered, slightly drooling. He may be a Mobile Suit pilot, but anything that has more power then a Mobile Suit is a toy that he couldn't resist. He would almost do anything to command those UCE Capitol Ships, he would even settle to piloting the huge behemoths.

The shuttles have arrived at the fleet, each one splitting into a different direction towards the UCE soldiers' respective capitol ships. The one that the Preventer Elite were aboard have reached the flag ship of the Armada Group, the "Kamikaze", a.k.a. the "Divine Wind". The shuttle landed in one of the many large hangar bays of the Galaxy Destroyer and meeting them was Admiral Takagora Akira. Heero and the members of the 27th Wing stood at attention and saluted.

"At ease soldiers." Admiral Takagora Akira then walked up to Heero. "It's good to see you again Yuy. I'm sorry about the loss of your Wing Officer." Heero nodded his head. Admiral Tatagora Akira then spotted Relena. "And you must be the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian? It is a pleasure to meet you, though I was expecting someone a little bit older. No offense."

"None taken. As representative of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, I would like to welcome you to-"

"Admiral Takagora! Admiral Takagora!" The First Mate was running towards the group.

"What is it First Mate Jordan?" First Mate Jordan stopped to catch her breath before continuing.

"Admiral Takagora, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"I think you should see for yourself sir." She activated a hologram from her Comm Badge and it showed multiple wormholes opening and moles upon moles of Crongus Bio-Warships and their servents: the Qulans and the Vicoo, and Capitol Ships from other members of the Crongus Edante: The Invid, the Lalouk and the Tl'Ams. From the warships came Fighters and Bio-Fighters that attacked Preventer space cruisers and commercial shuttles without mercy and entered the atmosphere, followed by the Capitol Ships.

~*~

Preventer Serpent Mobile Suits were preparing to defend a small Earth Sphere Nation-State from the invading Crongus Edante. Each one was armed with heavy weapons and beam sabers for close hand-to-hand combat. Several civilians looked upon the Preventer Mobile Suits as their heroes.

"We don't have to worry, the Preventers will protect us."

Then the first attack volley took out about half of the Serpents and heavily damaged the rest. The civilians flee to shelters as the Crongus Edante destroyed building after building. As soon as the wave of Crongus Edante Fighters left the area, the city was a burning blaze to be occupied by Crongus Edante foot soldiers and ground mecha nearby.

~*~

At the capitol city of a Earth Sphere Nation-State, the flag of that Nation-State was lowered and five more were raised: The flag of the Crongus Edante and the Flags of the Member Empires. As the flags were raised, the civilians were hurdled to camps to be used later on and the leaders of the Nation-State were brutally murdered by the officers of the Crongus Edante. Those that were deemed unfit for slave labor were immediately killed, the corpses left and mourned quickly as the other civilians were hurdled away. The Earth is now a conquered and occupied territory of the Crongus Edante.

~*~

That's it. Chapter 5 of "To Look Back and Cry" hope you guys like it. Please review.

Additional disclaimers: I do not own Robotech, Harmony Gold does


	8. Remembrance

****

To Look Back and Cry

__

By Sabersonic

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor the song "_Don't wanna lose you now_"

Chapter 6: Remembrance

It had been five months since the Crongus Edante has conquered the Earth, five months since the Galactic Alliance arrived to liberate the Earth, five months since the campaign had begun, five months of hell….

"This is Vulcan 5 to base, we have no- OH MY GOD IT'S AN ATTACK GROUP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"There are multiple contacts near the colony, all mecha pilot to launch stations. Repeat, all mecha pilots to launch stations."

"This is Galaxy Frigate _Rodger Young_ to base, the ship is heavily damaged and need reinforcements. Repeat, we need reinforcements."

"We have Invid mecha on our site, all units open fire!!!"

"-We are under heavy attack! Repeat, we are under heavy attack! AAAAAAAAA-"

"Multiple enemy units! I repeat, multiple enemy units! All units scramble!"

"This is Colony Control to anyone who can hear us. The Tl'ams are breaching the colony and are sending in troops! Repeat, the Tl'ams are breaching the colony and are sending in troops!"

"I don't care if we're undermanned, we have Invid Mecha coming in and we are to protect this colony at all cost! Arm the civilians if we have to, we can't let them have this colony!"

"I'm hit! I'm hit! Mayday, mayday! I need help! Repeat, I need help!"

"The _Calgary_ is down! I repeat, the _Calgary_ is down!"

"This is Galaxy Frigate _Archangel_, we are now approaching the Energy Barrier. Escort fighters have engaged combat. Preparing ship for atmospheric entry."

"The enemy has launched multiple attack shards. Activating defense systems."

"A Radiation Cannon is aimed at us! All personnel, brace for impact!"

"In Alah's name….they've destroyed the _Osman_……"

"All pilots to their Space Power Armor! I repeat all pilots to their Space Power Armor! This is no drill!"

"Targeting the bridge- What the- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"We have a soldier down! Repeat, soldier down!"

"Fire all nukes. Kill the fucking bastards!!"

"Security Team Alpha 1 respond! Security Team Alpha 1 respond! God damned it respond!"

"The enemy have breached defense line 1 and 2 in sectors Alpha, Delta, Juliet and Zulu."

"We got them on the run! Let's- what the fuck? PULL BACK!!!!!"

"Don't give me fucking protocols, that civilian transport's in danger! Send out fighters now!!"

"All units fall back! I repeat all unit's fall back-"

"Holy shit they're on our tail! We need assistance immediately and I mean now!"

"Stupid piece of junk, can't you aim right? Tact Comm, I need some Mecha for cover!"

"We have a fire in the landing bay, we need extinguisher units to put out that fire! We have fighters still out there that need to reenergize and reload. Fuck, where are those extinguisher units!"

"Tact Comm, this is Red Leader. The Transport has been destroyed. Repeat, the transport has been destroyed."

The Earth has become a fortress to the Crongus Edante. The Exo-Sphere has become an energy shield barrier to deflect any attacks. There are multiple gates to pass through the barrier and they are guarded by Bio-Spheres, Orbital Hives and capitol ships of the Grongus Edante. The colonies have been modified to have beam turrets and a Colony Cannon and the moon has become the headquarters and main supply depot of the Galactic Alliance and is armed with Gravity cannons and a space ring. The two forces have taken their ground and are fighting one another. The UCE have sent many Galaxy Frigates to start uprisings on Earth, none have returned. 

~*~

On one of the L1 Colonies, a group of Tyrolian/Atlaneans has made a sector of the colony their home and it has become a successful market place where the colonists can go and purchase exotic foods and other items that are found only by Tyrolian/Atlanteans. Relena, Jean and Heero were walking down the Market Place and just doing it for the fun of it and to forget the war that rages outside the metal of the colony. Then Relena spots a Tyrolian/Atlantean fabric shop and the trio go there to look over the beautiful fabrics that are even softer then silk. Heero looks upon this and gets a flashback of a time long ago.

__

~Flashback~

Heero was standing on a sidewalk across from a Wedding dress Parlor and can see Relena through the windows trying to find that perfect dress, tears were streaming from his eyes. She seemed so happy from finding that one dress. All he had was a duffel bag of all his possessions, jeans, the yellow sneakers, the tank top, a leather jacket and a cap and he was heading towards the spaceport to where his pick up will be and his new life as a UCE soldier. He then sees Relena go out of the parlor and he started to clench his hand so hard that his nails drew blood. Then he refitted his cap and walked away. All that would have shown his presence was once there were the droplets of blood and salty tears upon the concrete.

~Flashback ends~

"Heero, what do you think of this?" Heero snapped out of his flashback and looks at the fabric that Relena was holding. It was a perfect shade of blue in which matches her eyes and the ancient gold designs of dragons and firebird seem to seem to give it a slight medieval look.

"It'll look good on you Relena." Heero smiled and Relena blushed.

"Thank you Heero." After a few sheets of Tyrolian/Atlantean cloth were bought, they left to shop at the other market stores that had other authentic Tyrolian/Atlantean products. As the group walked and Heero carried the bought items, he starts to have another flashback of his past

__

~Flashback~

Heero was walking through the gardens of the Darlian Estate. Today was Relena's 18th birthday and he wants to give Relena the best birthday she would yet to have his heart. For some time since the War with the Barton Foundation, he has pondered about his emotions and after about a year and a half, he has concluded that not only that he had feelings for Relena but also he was in love with her. He couldn't go on without Relena and so he was at the estate to visit Relena and tell her his feelings towards her. 

I never thought that I would lose my mind

That I could control this

Never thought that I'd be left behind

That I was stronger than you, baby

Girl if only I knew what I've done

He was traveling through the gardens when he saw Relena, with HIM, and she was laughing and smiling that made him feel so alight if it wasn't for him. He was about to reveal himself when Relena kissed the other man. He started to shed tears of sadness and ran. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. Heero just wanted to get away from what he saw. He then reached a secret hangar where Zero was stored. He went into the cockpit and just cried. The Zero system found that its pilot was emotionally unbalanced and tried to probe into the mind of Heero Yuy Heero also felt the probing of the Zero system.

You know, so why don't you tell me

And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun 

To show how much I care

"Not now Zero, I am not in the mood." Heero barely said as he choked upon his tears. The Zero system was very agitated, of all the times it has calculated missions and tactics, it had never faced the obstacle of human emotions. It was something that it was unable to understand even though it was a machine design to meld with the consciousness of a human being.

Don't wanna lose you now

Baby, I know we can win this

Don't wanna lose you now

No no, or ever again

~*~

I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay

It's burning within me

The fear of losing

Of slipping away

It just keeps getting closer, baby

A few days later, he was a wreck. Heero didn't sleep for the last three days, he had nothing to eat for the last twenty days and he hasn't bathed for who knows how long. All the few possession that he had was scattered all over the floor. He was cut off from the outside would, left alone with his sadness and his loneliness from any other human beings. 

Whatever reason to leave that I've had

My place was always beside you

And I wish that I didn't need you so bad

Your face just won't go away

Everyday Heero was going over Zero in the secret hangar and when he was not doing anything he would just cower in some corner in a fetal position for some time and just cry silent tears as he sees Relena's beautiful face and her angel light laughter and how she kissed HIM. Then one day he just couldn't take it anymore and was about to kill himself when he got a mysterious letter in the mail. He saw that the envelope was addressed to him and nothing else. He opened it and this was what was said.

To the one code named Heero Yuy,

We have heard of your skills as a mecha pilot and an expert soldier and we are in dire need of your skills. Your expert piloting on such a powerful mecha and your skills of espionage and weaponry are a desired skill for my organization. And no, this isn't an invitation from some rebel faction that want's to take over your Earth Sphere. We are not interested in conquering this world, but to save humanity from a horrific enemy. We also know that you have no other occupations and we have decided that now is the perfect time to enlist you to our forces. If you are interested, come to the Brussels Spaceport on Wednesday, 8:46 PM at Gate 46 where a transport is awaiting your arrival and others. Humanity needs your help Heero Yuy, you may be the factor that turns the tide of our war against the Crongus. I will be awaiting you personally.

Captain Takagora Akira

UCES-1472485 Galaxy Frigate and Blockade Runner "Yamato"

148th Earth Expeditionary Force Armada Group, United Colonies of Earth

Don't wanna lose you now

Baby, I know we can win this

Don't wanna lose you now

No no, or ever again

This was unbelievable, how can this unknown faction know who he was, his skills and his current employment. Then he felt something else in the envelope and when he pulled the object out, they were officer lapels that showed an unfamiliar symbol and then there was something else on the letter that he has missed.

I never thought that I would lose my mind

That I could control this

Never thought that I'd be left behind

That I was stronger than you

P.S. If and when you do become a soldier of a UCE, you shall be appointed 1st Lieutenant and you will have command of a Mecha Squadron upon my ship.

Don't want to lose to loneliness

Girl I know we can win

Don't want to lose to emptiness, oh no

Never again

Heero just didn't know what to do. Then he spied today's newspaper with the headlines "**Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian Accepts Marriage Proposal**_" and he looks at the clock and it said 7:58 PM, then he knows what his decision was. He then starts to pack everything he had in his apartment in a duffel bag. A few set of clothing, his laptop, two sniper rifles, his handgun, the computer parts of Zero and other items. Then he dressed into something that would not draw attention to him and when he was at the door frame of the apartment, he looked back. _

Don't wanna lose you now

Baby, I know we can win this

Don't wanna lose you now

No no, or ever again

"Mission accepted." Then he closed the door of his apartment.

Don't wanna lose you now

~Flashback ends~ 

They then reached Heero's temporary quarters on the colony. It wasn't large and lavish, nor was it small and cramped. It was just enough for Heero and Jean to live in. As Relena and Jean looked over the stuff that they bought in the market place, Heero looked out the window and looked upon the colony and it's buildings and agricultural fields and this reminds him of a time when he was starring out a window like this several years ago.

__

~Flashback~

Heero looks out the window of an orbital Galaxy Frigate and Blockade-Runner starship. From the window he can see the beauty of the Earth. Upon the earth laid his first love, Relena Peacecraft. Then the captain of the ship walks up to Heero and places a hand upon his shoulder.

"You should take a good look at your home world Lieutenant Yuy, it may be the last time you'll ever see it." Captain Takagora Akira said. Indeed it would be the last Heero would ever see the planet of his birth when there was a klaxon alarm and there were multiple wormholes opening and from the wormholes were billions of Crongus Bio-ships. 

"The Crongus!" The captain was about to tap on his comm badge when several Bio-Capitol ships of the attacking armada surrounded the earth in strategic points and each fired a plasm bolt that hit the earth and each plasm bolt destroyed an area of about 150,000 square miles. But the bolts continued to fire as the atmosphere was thrown into space and the crust of the earth vaporized until it showed the molten mantle hardening from the cold of space. Then there were small quakes on the surface and then subspace waves erupted from the harden magma surface and then the planet exploded, sending planet/asteroids in all directions. The Crongus have destroyed the earth.

~Flashback ends~~

Heero then hears a beeping sound from his comm badge. He tapped upon the comm badge and then First Mate Jordan appeared.

"Lieutenant Colonel Yuy, we have a situation. A force of approximately one Flagship, thirteen Heavy Warcruisers, forty-five Heavy Battle Dreadnoughts and Armored Battleships and a thousand Attack Runners and Frigates. All forces are to intercept the enemy battle fleet. Report to launch station 2471 Alpha on the Kamikaze please."

"Yes ma'am." Heero saluted as the hologram disappeared. He felt the fabric of his pants being pulled and he looked down to see a tear eyed Jean.

"Unkey Heero, are you-" Heero nods.

"I'll be back. I promise." He then gave Jean and Relena a kiss on the cheek and left for the launch area. Relena never liked it when Heero had to go into battle with the Crongus. It always felt like she'll lose him like her Heero several years ago.

__

~Flashback~

Relena was at a podium outside a building and making a speech. She was so busy this past week that she was unable to even celebrate her 18th birthday. Her speech was about the prosperity of the Earth Sphere and how peace has reigned ever since the war with the Barton Foundation. Her bodyguard, the ever vigilant Heero Yuy and as silent as ever, stood at some distance from her and yet close enough to protect her. She was nearing the end of her speech when Heero roughly pushed her aside and Relena felt blood splatter upon her and she heard the crowd go into a state of panic.

Relena stood up and to her horror she saw Heero shot by three different bullets: One to his shoulder, another that grazed the side of his neck and opened a major artery and another that pierced his chest. The shot wounds have shed heavy blood and Relena brought Heero to her lap to try and wake him up, his blood staining her suit.

_"Heero, Heero please wake up! Please don't leave me!" Medics arrived at the scene and Preventers chased after the assassins. The medics brought Heero to a hospital, with Relena at his side. But by the time they reached the hospital it was too late, Heero had already died. Scans showed that the third bullet struck dead center of his heart, and if that wasn't enough, the bullet went through his heart and hit his spinal cord, ripping it apart. Heero took the bullets that were meant for her and died to save her life._

~*~

Some days later, a funeral was held and many close friends and comrades attended. Relena was affected the most from Heero's death and cried the hardest. She couldn't believe that the first person other than family that she had close emotional ties to had died after three years of him protecting her. Even though that it was a one way relationship and Heero didn't do anything remotely affectionate toward her, Relena always believed that Heero had feelings towards her and now she'll never know. Even though many would see it as a hopeless crush, to her it was the first time she had ever fell in love with another and now her first love had died, protecting her. Though Relena can still visit Heero and have some conversations with Heero just listening, but from now on there would be no response from her first love, he was long gone.

~*~

_Relena continues a daily routine of waking up, getting ready for her career as Vice Foreign Minister, going to meetings and endless paperwork, returning home, have a light dinner, take a bath and then spend the rest of her nights crying until she fell asleep. Though she does have time away from work, but most of it was spent either crying some more or visiting Heero's grave. She was no longer the head strong woman that she was before, now she was an empty shell of her former self and waiting for a prince that had already died. Every night she would have the same dream of Heero getting killed because off her and she would either shoot out of bed screaming, in a cold sweat or cry. She was in an endless rut of pain and sorrow and she has no relief of seeing the light of life again._

~Flashback ends~

"Heero, please don't die on me…" She whispers to herself as she saw Heero's transport leave the apartment building from the window and towards the space dock.

~*~

Heero launched in the new and improved Gundam Wing Zero. It was a mix of the old Gundam Wing Zero and the Bio-Gundam, the exterior looks like that of the Wing Zero and the insides and most of the weaponry were that of the Bio-Gundam. It had the same hydraulics, weapons systems and armor as the Bio-Gundam. But it also had the computer core of both the Bio-Gundam and the memories of Wing Zero, the Twin Buster Rifle of the Wing Zero and a Mecha Energy Pulse Rifle of the Bio-Gundam along with the Energy Blades. Heero, along with his 27th attack Wing, have intercepted the attack fleet and fired their first folly of nuclear weapons at the enemy. The explosions were absorbed by the enemy's shields and made enough confusion for the 27th and other wings to penetrate deep within the fleet and destroy the enemy.

Heero used his Twin Buster Rifle to take out a Warship, he must not take the Crongus lightly for they can create order out from chaos quicker then any human. The Crongus sent out their Bio-Fighters and intercepted the attack wings. Then several Galactic Alliance Capitol Ships joined the fray and soon it turned into a bloody battle. The batttle lasted for three hours before the Crongus retreated, leaving behind a quantum singularity mine in which only a few Galactic Alliance units and capitol ships have escaped from. For Heero this was an everyday experience. Fighting in a war that caused only massacres in a grand scale that involved every sentient being that it touches.

~*~

The gang had decided that they should all go to a restaurant and found that they've never been to the new Tyrolian/Atlantean Tavern that people have been talking about. They felt like they wanted wanted to try what cuisine that they have made and since Heero had tried some of it before, he could tell them what the best to eat. 

"Are you sure? Tyrolian/Atlantean cuisine aren't exactly something that you would normally eat."  


"Who cares. I've seen nastier." Then Hilde yanked at Duo's braid.

"DUO!"

"What?" Heero fully knows just how unsettling to the stomach Tyrolian/Atlantean foods can be to modern Earth raised humans. The island/continent of Atlantis had something of an alien ecology. Many of the produce of the Tyrolian/Atlantean are of creatures that have been long since died off from the Earth since Atlantis' demise. 

~*~

The group were then shown to their seats and as soon as they were seated, a bowl of………..something was placed in front of them and their only utensils for this bowl were something they were not familiar with.

"Um Heero….what is this?" Dorothy asked as she tried to put the stuff into her mouth to try it out.

"They're sort of an appetizer. They normally bring it out for us before we order our meal."

"Yah but what is it?" Duo slipped the unknown stuff from his hand and onto his lap. "Aw man! Is this stuff impossible to get out."

"Well not that I know of, since the appetizer is mainly a slimy grain." After a few moments of trying to eat the slimy grain, in which half of them have resorted to either eating it with their hands or drinking it, one of the tavern keepers walked up to them. She seems to be around the earth age of 24 and had green hair and violet eyes. The group, minus Heero and Jean, were surprised that a human could have odd hair and iris pigment coloring. 

"Hello there, my name is Musse Tomoqua. What will you be ordering this evening ?" The otheres had no idea what the tavern keeper just said, they unfortunately were not fluent with the Tyrolian/Atlantean dialect.

"No not really, were not ready to order yet miss. May we have the menus so we can order ?" The tavern keeper nodded and pulled out some sheets of paper written in Earth English and handed it to each one. The group just looked at Heero with puzzled eyes.

"Um Heero…..how did you know hot to speak their language?" Catherine asked Heero.

"It was a requirement that a UCE solder should be fluent with at least one off-world language. The Tyrolian/Atlantean language is a bit more easier on the human tongue then the other alien dialect, though mine was slightly off."

"Okay, so what shall we order?" The group looked at the menus and tried to figure out what they all wanted to eat, though they asked Heero what the dish was before deciding.

"What's a Krandabar Qualma?" Duo asked, trying to sound out the word.

"It's like a steak, but tougher and spicier."

"What is this Quese Demontque?" Quatre asked as he was puzzled with what was on the menu.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Ooo, this Auslanka Tomar sounds good." Hilde asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it, it's a bit too sweet for a meat sandwich."

"Then I'll get that one! It sounds good!" After they decided upon their orders, the tavern keeper left and in about 20 minutes, came back with their orders. Unfortunately for them, their orders didn't look as appetizing as Heero described them to be. For Relena, she had the leg of some reptilian animal that was glazed and topped with some fruit, surrounded by some yellow leafy vegetable and the sides looked liked baked turnips. Heero and Jean both had some kind of a breaded patty the size of a large steak and covered in some read sauce and blue cheese. The patty was atop of some slices of what seemed to be roast beef and the sides were steamed berries the size of a quarter and some stirringly object. Both Trowa and Sally had an egg the size of an ostrich egg and was soft boiled and dashed with some kind of spices. Their sides were different, with Trowa having longitude cuts of some meat and covered in a greenish sauce with black spots and Sally had mainly vegetable cuts. Duo and Wufei had the Krandabar Qualma, but the meat was oddly pink and not a more appetizing cooked brown. Their sides looked like mash potatoes mixed with carrots and peas, but they knew better that it wasn't so since it was covered in whitish gravy. Hilde had the Auslanka Tomar sandwich, that was drenched with an orange sauce/gravy and the side was mainly fruit and grains. Quatre had some kind of a dish in a bowl that seems to be like spaghetti and meat balls, but the spagetti was a mix of grains and meats and the "meat balls" were actually berries. The sauce was a dark brown and had unusual "lumps" within it and the side seems to be bread sticks with cuts of meat baked into them. Dorothy and Catherine both had a fried small animal that was glazed and had a whitish gravy. Their sides were soups in which shrimp like creatures were baked. Noin had a simple plate of some slices of roast beef like meat, sliced turnip like plants and berries, which were covered in a kind of gravy. Her side was unfortunately a salad that had worms in them. Milliardo had the thorax of a rather large beetle with it's legs fried and the side was a soup in which spider like creatures swam in the soup alive.

"Ugh…..why did I have to order this……" Milliardo said, with a hint of whining in his voice.

"Because you didn't want to follow Heero's advice." The whole group laughed as they tried to eat their orders. Heero and Jean were the first to finish their food, and seemed to enjoy it the most. The others had the unfortunate pleasure of eating their meals that didn't seem as appetizing and smelled faintly horrific which made the taste of the cuisine more disgusting then it was actually was. A few moments later, the entire group had finished and the same Tavern keeper picked up their dishes. Then she came back to their table.

"Would you like any desert?"

"What did she say?" Wufei asked.

"She asked of any of you would like any dessert."

"No thank you, I'm already grossed out from what I just ate…." Duo said as his face showed a hint of green, the others agreed. Heero merely shrugged and stated his order. As the tavern keeper returned, the group was astonished that the desert looked like Sundays. The tavern keeper handed the two Sunday to both Jean and Relena, whom promptly begun to dig into it.

"Well their deserts aren't very popular to the local Earthors." Heero said.

"And what would these 'deserts' be Yuy?" Heero pointed to a passing tavern keeper carrying three large insect heads in which were opened to reveal the brain.

"They called it Hashanka Tomor Kregger, or boiled Kregger brains for short." Now the majority were sickened as to what Heero had just told them. Soon the group paid for their dinner and left. Then suddenly Quatre asked Heero a question.

"Heero, do you know what were those gravies and sauces were that we had?"

"Well I'm not sure…-"

"Heero, just tell us." Duo said, some of the others were nodding their heads.

"Well their actually made from the testicles of a male Karmondire lizard. Only the white gravy and sauces were made without them, it was considered a delicacy among the Tyrolian/Atlanteans." Just as Heero finished his sentence, the group dashed to the nearest restroom and regurgitated the contents of their stomachs in which what used to be their dinner.

~*~

Within the war room upon the moon, military leaders of the Galactic Campaign within this dimension gathered to discuss how to finally drive out the Crongus. Filling most of the room was a hologram of the Earth Sphere with military forces clearly marked. A man in a black uniform was speaking.

"According to what Intel has supplied to us, there is a weakness in the Crongus Edante's defense grid. There is a small gap that is lightly defended above the former country of El Savador. I suggest that we exploit this weakness and begin the invasion of Edante occupied Earth." The hologram shows the weakpoint in the defenses.

"Yes but what if it's a ruse from the enemy, that in actuality they have a gravity cannon poised to strike us down in one shot?" A general said.

"Yes, but we must exploit that weakness immediately! The enemy is growing stronger each day that we don't make direct assaults against their defenses." The man in the black uniform said.

"Well if the advent of that ever happening, we have created and advent to penetrate an invasion force. There is another weak point that is slightly stronger then the one over El Salvador. Unlike the El Salvador weak point, in which it is an unused Shield Gate, this point is an actual weak area of the Global Shield. This weak area is directly over the Giza area of Egypt. We could send two fleets to those areas, at least one of them could give us a foot hold in the downfall of the Crongus on this Earth." Another General said.

"Will this be possible?"

"We have no other choice, the Green Berets that we've sent to Earth have not been entirely successful. There were only groups of resistance who are only making strikes upon enemy units and freeing a few prisoners. We must act now or all chances of success will be gone."

"Then the Galactic Alliance Military Board of Dimention 1442674-F Campaign sees it as a plan of action. Are there any other plans that should be mentioned?" Not one of the other military leaders spoke up. "Then it is decided. General Ackbar Soloman's twin fleet strike plan is now authorized and will put into effect. We shall meet tomarrow for the date of the attack." The Head of the Board said as the war room was emptying. The plan to liberate the Earth Sphere will soon be put into effect and the hope of billions of human lives upon the Earth will be put to stake.

~*~

Well there we go people, another chapter of _To Look Back and Cry_ finished. Sorry for the chapter being somewhat short, but I have writer's block and I needed to finish this chapter. Please review my story and no flames please. Thank you.


	9. Invasion

Chapter 7: Invasion  
  
Current Date(Original Dimension): December 24, 2387 C.E. Current Date(Dimension No. 1475886, AC Universe No. 78) December 24, 205 A.C. Earth Time: 0645 hours Current Location: Earth, third planet of Sol System Galactic Alliance Force: United Colonies of Earth; Earth Sphere Unified Nation; Confederate Worlds of Sawl IV; Imperial Commonwealth of Islamic Planets (A.K.A.: Muslim Commonwealth); Averon Alliance; Vulcrow Intelligents; United Federation of Tavan Civilizations (A.K.A.: Tavan Federation); Slavis United Islands (A.K.A.: Slavis U.I.); Exon Nations; Unified Furcult Tribes(A.K.A. Furcult Union); Zandrini/Sorceron Revolutionary Faction (A.K.A. Zandrini Heretic Faction); Interstellar Commonwealth of Worlds Invasion Fleet: Joint 15th and 148th Earth Expeditionary Force Armada Group "Exaliber's Fury" and "Kamikaze". 1st Earth Sphere Unified National Space Fleet "Peace Guard". 24th Confederate Expeditionary Force Armada Group "Stalin". 56th Imperial Islamic Guard Fleet "Muhammad". 19th Allied Space Force Attack Fleet "Jamberal". 12th Vulcrow Central Guard Fleet "Kilogaunt". 4th Tavan Federal Forces Fleet "Torlando". 7th Furcult Expeditionary Starfleet Fleet "Zimadah". 7th Zandrini/Sorceron Revolutionary Faction Armada "Korador". 3rd Commonwealth Expeditionary Arm Fleet "Toraughnaugh". Flagships: UCE Galaxy Class Destroyers "Exaliber's Fury" and "Kamikaze". Confederate Flagship Class "Stalin"; Commonwealth Destroyer "Muhammad"; Tavan War cruiser Class "Tolando"; Vulcrow Intelligents Galactic Explorer Ship Model 4 "Kilogaunt"; Furcult Attack Carrier Class "Zimadah"; Zandrini/Sorceron Faction Mothership "Korador"; Commonwealth Lorkrin Mothership Class "Toraughnaugh" Capitol Ship Fleet Numbers: Classified Operation: "Homecoming" Class: Invasion Current Situation: CRITICAL, Invasion commencing. Code Red Delta Combat.  
  
On the After Colony Date of December 24th, 205 A.C., the liberation of the captured homeworld of Earth has begun. Trillions of soldiers of the Galactic Alliance have begun their move to penetrate the ExoShield and attack the bases of the Crongus Entente. Their task however, was not easy. An entire attack force consisting of up to 20 fleets from the Galactic Alliance prepare to attack the weak points of the ExoShield and get as many soldiers and mecha to the ground as much as possible and hopefully get a Capitol Ship into the atmosphere for a base of operations. The Crongus Entente barely had enough time to mobilize their forces, but soon they were able to halt any more Galactic Alliance Forces to reach the surface of the Earth. Many soldiers died upon that day.  
  
"I'm being tailed by enemy fighters! I need reinforcements! I repeat, I need reinforce- RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"All plasma cannons target enemy Destroyer and fire!"  
  
"I'm launching missile now- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm fighting off an Invid Mecha! Get that drop ship into that atmosphere right- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We have multiple contacts! Repeat, we have multiple contacts! All fighter's scramble! Repeat, all fighters scramble-"  
  
"Everyone to the escape pods! That is an order! Everyone to the escape- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"  
  
"We have hull breeches in levels 8, 14, 12, 2, 9, 5 upon starboard side! All security personnel head for those areas!"  
  
"I got a lock! What the- AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"The Blitzkrieg is down! Repeat, the Blitzkrieg is down!!"  
  
"Allah! Save me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Somebody get those Bio-Fighters! I don't care if we don't have the personnel, just get them out of my sky!"  
  
"All weapon systems, fire when ready!"  
  
"Holy shit, that thing's going kamikaze- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
"Holy shit! I'm out of missiles! What the- Oh shi-"  
  
"I have target lock but I need reinforcements! I repeat, I need reinforcements!"  
  
"All available soldiers get into available drop ships! I repeat, all available soldiers get into any available drop ships!"  
  
"Okay now people, were going to do a drop! This ship ran out of drop ships so we're going to the surface the way they did it back in WWII! Now everyone get an atmosphere reentry pack and prepare to jump!"  
  
"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!"  
  
"Eat this you Crongus Bastards!!!"  
  
"Everyone, escort the drop ships! We need them to reach the surface!!"  
  
"There's too many of them! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Within one of the many hangar bays of the Kamikaze, Heero Yuy and his 27th Kamikaze Attack Wing, the Black Falcons, were getting ready to launch and escort another drop ship group from the Kamikaze. Even the Gundam pilots were volunteering to go into the mission and the Gundams were refitted to have UCE weaponry and circuitry.  
  
"Oh shit...........maybe it was a bad idea after all...." Duo said, looking outside to the battle with only an energy barrier between him and the blood filled vacuum of space.  
  
"Well it's too late now Duo, besides they need all the help they can get!" Hilde fussed over Duo, as she pulled him towards the Deathscythe Hell. "Besides, you're a Gundam pilot! You're suppose to be the strongest force in the universe!"  
  
"Yah, until they came...." Each Gundam pilot was given UCE standard Mecha Flight suit. The flight suit looks like spandex with some small tubes to house neuron wires to the wrist computer and clock, G-fields and life support. They were also given an Energy Blade, Energy Pulse Handgun, and an emergency space pack in case of an emergency. The mission was simple; escort the drop ships until they've reached the "Burning Zone" of the atmosphere and guard their decent until the drop ships were safely into the "Sky Zone" in which they return for the next drop.  
  
"I just hope that this campaign doesn't go wrong..-"  
  
"Hey! Don't jinx it Quatre!" Duo interrupted Quatre as they got into their Gundams. "We're too deep into this to have anything backfire on us!" Wufei looked around the hangar and then outside to the battlefield. "Today is a good day to die.." Wufei stated as he placed the space helmet atop of his head.  
  
"No offense Wu-man, but everyday is a bad day to die in this war!" Duo entered the cockpit of the Deathscythe Hell and turned on all the systems of the Gundam.  
  
"Well the only easy day is yesterday Duo." Trowa was doing final checks to the Gundam. Heero was entering the Wing Zero II when Relena walked up to him, Jean by her side.  
  
"Please come back Heero....I..I don't know what I would do without you..."  
  
"Don't worry Relena, I'll return for you." And he gently kissed Relena and patted Jean on her head before he entered the Wing Zero II. The Wing Zero II stepped upon the electromagnetic catapult design for non-transformable mecha.  
  
"This is Lieutenant Heero Yuy in the Wing Zero II, call sign Dark Angel, launching." The Wing Zero II flew into the battle zone like the angel of death coming for its next soul. Heero circled around and awaited his squadron. Yamaha Akira then stepped into the catapult design for transformable mecha.  
  
"This is Yamaha Akira, call sign Shogun Leader, launching!" After he had launch, Gerald was next to be launched.  
  
"This is Gerald Jefferson, call sign Shadow Fox, launching!"  
  
"This is Michael Wilson, call sign Reverend, launching!"  
  
"This is Karen Merchant, call sign Firebird, launching!"  
  
"This is Michelle Yamoto, call sign Rose's Thorns, launching!"  
  
"This is Agustus Manger, call sign Excalibur, launching!"  
  
"This is Janet Joshua, call sign Green Hornet, launching!" Soon it was the Gundam Pilot's turn to launch. First up was Duo Maxwell. He already had an interesting call sign.  
  
"This is Duo Maxwell in the Deathscythe Hell, call sign Shinigami, launch!" Next was Trowa, he never actually thought of a call sign, though he'll have to make one up quick.  
  
"This is Trowa Barton in the Heavyarms Kai, call sign Silent Killer, launch." After Trowa, there was Quatre.  
  
"This is Quatre Rababa Winner in the Sandrock Kai, call sigh...um.....Arabian Knight, launch- AAAAAAA!!!!!!" Quatre was unprepared for the sudden acceleration of the electromagnetic catapult. Though he was trained to handle any G-forces, he never felt this kind of force pressed upon him. Last was Wufei to be launched.  
  
"This is Chang Wufei of the Nataku, call sigh Dragon's Justice, launch!" The squadron then spots the drop ship group launching from the capitol ship. They maneuvered into a formation that protects them and the drop ship group from an attack from any angle.  
  
Then from seemingly out of nowhere, an attack wing of Crongus Bio-Fighters appeared behind them and began firing at the escort group. This attack wing was too much for the 27th to handle as each unit tried to protect the drop ship group, and themselves.  
  
"Oh great.....Reverend! Shogun Leader! Take fifteen units with you and protect the drop ship group! The rest of you follow me and pick a target!"  
  
"Yes sir!" the 27th called out over the com system. Each Verimorphtech Fighter targeted any Bio-Fighters within their target area and range and fired missiles at the enemy Attack Wing. Using the confusion of the missile barrage, the 27th Attack Wing accelerated towards the enemy and engaged in a dog fight between the two attack wings. Fireballs were seen as a direct result of the attack.  
  
"Reverend, how are the drop ships?"  
  
"They're entering the Burn Zone Now. E.T.A. to Sky Zone is approximately 7 minutes."  
  
"Okay, everyone you heard him. Give cover fire to the drop ships until they enter Sky Zone. They'll be able to handle themselves from then."  
  
"Right." The 27th aimed their weaponry near the drop ships and use sniper optics to target any enemy fighter craft that could try and destroy the drop ships.  
  
"Sir! Invid Space Troopers spotted! Quadinants are 13 degrees X, Negative 74 degrees Y and are at least 1500 meters from the drop ships!"  
  
"Everyone, set your targeting computers to those quardinents! Fire at will!" Heero warmed up the Twin Buster Rifle for about a few seconds before firing the beam discharge at the Invid Space Troopers. The rest of the 27th also targeted the Invid Space Troopers, along with Trowa and the Heavyarms which was equipped with reentry missiles. The other Gundam Pilots are adjusting to the new rifle pods and weaponry.  
  
"I'm not sure about this Glass Rifle Duo...-"  
  
"Less talking, more shooting Quatre!" Duo was firing Reentry rockets from the Bazooka. Quatre just adjusted the rather large Glass Rifle, took aim and fired. The Magnetic Rifling of the Glass Rifle helps accelerate the depleted uranium tipped bullets into impossible speeds beyond the speed of sound. The Bullets rocket out of the Glass Rifle and in point seconds, hit their target within the Invid Shock Trooper. The bullet was powerful enough to rip through the armor of the Invid Shock Trooper and the shot was lucky enough to hit the Protoculture Generators, resulting in the destruction of the Invid Shock Trooper.  
  
"Heero! We have sixteen Tl'am Robotron Fighters 178 degrees behind us!" Wufei called out as he used the Dragon Fangs upon the closest Robotrons.  
  
"Green Hornet! Shadow Fox! Take six units with you and keep those Robotrons off our backs! Everyone else keep cover for the drop ships!" Green Hornet and Shadow Fox took six units each to the Tl'am Robotron Fighters. The Robotron Fighters are tripod assault robots that can fight both on the ground and in aerospace combat. The Robotron is comprised of a small dome- like body, forward tentacle graplers , a propulsion unit and insect-like tripod legs and eyes. On the underside of the Robotron Body are two hardpoints for a variety of weapons. The most common weapon for the Robotrons are Electron Cannons. But these can be replaced by a pulsar cannon, a Robotron assault claw, Particle Pulse Cannon, Particle Beam Cannon, or a multiple-Plasma rapid-fire cannon. The 27th knows that the Robotron's most deadly weapon are its tentacle so they avoid any unnecessary close range combat and so use raged weaponry to take out the Robotron Fighters. Though the Robotron Fighters are remotely controlled by their Mothership and have a limited AI, the Tl'am computer could do so much in so much time. The 27th used the tactic of using a decoy to distract a Robotron while another gets behind it and shoot at it while its attention was somewhere else.  
  
"This is Green Hornet to Dark Angel! Robotron Fighters are out of commission!"  
  
"Good, the drop ships are now in Sky Zone! Everyone back to base!"  
  
"Right!" the 27th returns to the Kamikaze to reload and fuel and rearm their mecha, but they will be assigned to another mission.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero was the first to land upon the hangar bay. There he sees Admiral Takagora Akira awaiting them. Heero goes on the wench and elevates to the floor just as the rest of the Gundam Pilots and the 27th were just landing.  
  
"Yes Admiral?" Heero salutes to the superior officer.  
  
"At ease marine." The 27th soon approaches the Admiral. "There's going to be a sudden change in plans people, you are a all going planet side."  
  
"Planet side? You mean Earth?"  
  
"I thought only the Troopers are going there? Not us Verimorphtech Pilots."  
  
"Don't we need special training for this?"  
  
"Ugh, why would I want to go to a planet?"  
  
"Marines Attention!" The 27th quickly silent themselves. "You were saying Admiral Takagora?"  
  
"Yes well we are running low on Troopers for the invasion and we need all the help we can get until we do get the civilian populous to help us fight against the Crongus Entente. You're squadron is one of those who will accompany the main forces on the ground. I have authorized your squadron to act on their own once they are planet-side, but I suggest not rubbing the ground commander the wrong way. And also, only the Gundams will be sent to Earth, everyone else will either fight on foot or use the assault bikes and power armor. You will report to the Ground Transport and Mobile Base Raiden on drop deck one-O-five at twelve hundred hours. There the Raiden will join up with the Colonial Navy that is going to be dropped over the Pacific Ocean. So suit up, get ready and say your good-byes to any loved ones on the ship. God speed to you all."  
  
"Yes sir!" Admiral Takagora leaves the hangar bay and the 27th goes to their armory lockers to put on the Marine Trooper armor over their flight suits.  
  
"Planet side? As in we're going to Earth?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes, at least we're not on escort anymore." Wufei says as he attaches his forearm armor.  
  
"Yah, now we're on the front lines. At least we'll be on familiar grounds, well somewhat. So we're leaving in about twenty minutes right?" Duo removes the flight suit vest and puts on the Trooper Breast and Shoulder armor. As Heero finishes puts on the Marine Trooper armor, he sees Relena and Jean across from him. He goes and walks to them.  
  
"Looks like Heero's gong to talk to Relena." Trowa observes as Heero knells down and pats a worried Jean on her head.  
  
"Wonder what they're talking about." Quatre says as he puts on the helmet.  
  
"Same here." Then they see Relena hugging Heero with a happy look on her face. "But by the looks of it, I think Heero just made Relena happy."  
  
"Yah, real happy." Heero then turns towards the 27th.  
  
"Okay everyone, we got ourselves a schedule to keep. Better make your good- byes now or be left behind." Just as he finishes, the 27th scrambled to the vid-phones that were in the hangar bays to say their good-byes to their friends and family.  
  
~*~  
  
Twenty-two minutes later, the 27th were loading up the Gundams onto the Raiden when Milliardo and Noin walks up to them.  
  
"What are you doing here Zechs?" Heero asked.  
  
"We're going with you. I'm not going to stand around here doing nothing while all of you have all the fun."  
  
"Heh, he calls it fun!" Duo walks past Milliardo as he makes sure that the Deathscythe Hell is being loaded onto the Raiden properly.  
  
"So both of you will be bringing the Tallgeese III and the Taurus?"  
  
"Yes well they upgraded my Taurus, they say that it will help the Taurus' performance." Noin said.  
  
"Well you better get a suit on and get on, we're leaving soon." The group goes into the Raiden, into the Trooper Personnel deck and strap themselves into the drop seats. Unknowing to them, a few stowaways' goes into the Raiden's Hangar hold and into the cargo deck. The Raiden is then connected to a GTMB carrier since the Raiden has no propulsion drive of its own for planetary drops. A hydraulic arm grasps onto the carrier and carries it outside to the drop zone area of the hangar bay. A few minutes past till the arm drops the carrier and they fall towards the planet. On the view screen, Heero sees the Naval Carrier ships of the UCE Colonial Navy entering the Atmosphere, each one carrying submersible combat ships of the Colonial Navy ranging from the Naval Carrier to the Naval Flagship. Heero turns off the view screen as he holds onto his drop seat from the rumbling vibrations of planetary reentry. Outside the Raiden, the friction between the atmosphere and the GTMB Carrier's reentry shields intensifies, warming up into flames as the GTMB Carrier continues to fall towards the planet. The turrets of the capital ships protect the dropping GTMB and Naval Carriers from Crongus Entente fire. After a few minutes, the Carriers become bright little points that soon disappear as they enter the Sky Zone of the Earth. They have successfully dropped to the planet Earth. The only obstacle to them now is to safely reach the ground before enemy anti- aircraft fire destroys them.  
  
~*~  
  
I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it was short and I am working on Chapter 8. It will be longer I can promise you that. Please Review. 


	10. Planet Side

To Look Back and Cry By Sabersonic  
  
Chapter 8: Planet-Side  
  
As the Raiden reaches the coast of what was once known as Nicaragua, the vibrations begin to soften and subside. The GTMB Carrier detaches from the Raiden and it lands in the water with a rather large splash. The GTMB Carrier flies off to return to space but in twenty minutes the GTMB Carrier is shot down by Crongus Entente weaponry. The Raiden races to enter the jungles of Nicaragua and hide from Crongus Entente patrol. The Raiden then travels about fifteen miles inland before they stop and make camp in the interior of Nicaragua. First they deploy scout drones and use scanners to check and see if there are any enemy units or encampments in the area. Then they send out bipedal mechanized construction suits to set up the parameter laser fencing and early warning detection systems out into the parameter of the campsite. Soon they set up small, collapsible facilities for purposes that fill the gaps of the Raiden.  
  
"Man! That was one though ride! Even back in Operation Meteor reentry was never that intense!" Duo stretches his arms as he exits the Raiden.  
  
"Just be thankful that we're alive Maxwell!" Wufei said as he scans the scenery. On the horizon, a storm was rapidly approaching. Lightning can be seen flashing. Just then a three-meter tall alien walked towards them. The alien has dark blue skin, green scales on its eyebrow, back, fingers and fore arm and toes and fore legs, and a small horns on its elbow, knuckles, nose bridge and sides of neck and a reptilian tail.  
  
"The storm will approach us at its narrowest. We should storm proof the camp site."  
  
"And what makes you- HOLY SHIT YOU"RE HUGE!!!!!" Duo exclaimed as he scanned the alien's stature.  
  
"I get that many a times from those who have not laid eyes upon a Zandrini." Answered the Zandrini alien.  
  
"That's your species name?" The Zandrini nods.  
  
"Yes, but I belong to what you might call a subspecies of the Zandrini. A separate clan almost genetically different from the majority of the species."  
  
"Really? Well it sounds Italian."  
  
"I tried Italian cuisine, not as flavorful as they say in my opinion. Forgive me for my rudeness, I should introduce myself. I am Nujokolo of the Workuin Caste."  
  
"...interesting name. The names Duo Maxwell, and-"  
  
"I am named Wufei Chang." Wufei interrupted Duo before he could finish.  
  
"W-what he said."  
  
"Greetings Maxwell and Chang. We must head indoors, the elements are unease and will bring forth the wrath of nature in their path."  
  
"Um.yah...whatever. Let's go inside." The three hurried inside the Raiden just as the bipedal mechanized construction suits began to storm proof the facilities and defenses.  
  
~*~  
  
Within the cargo hold of the Raiden, two soldiers were taking a break from their duties and play a card game. The first one lays a few oddly shaped cards upon a cargo pod and then starts to shuffle them.  
  
"Okay now, the name of the game is Punz-Yao-Kai, Jokers are wild." Passes out the cards in a casino dealer fashion.  
  
"Okay..um..how do you play the game again?" The first soldier gets frustrated.  
  
"Geeze! Punz-Yao-Kai's hella easy! It's like black jack!"  
  
"I don't even know how to play black jack."  
  
"Blundering, look at this. The objective of Black jack is to get as close to twenty-one as possible without going over. The royalties are ten points and the aces can be either one or eleven." Then they suddenly heard some cargo pods rattle. They move to investigate and when they flash a light beam they find Relena Peacecraft and Jean Greenwood hiding among the pods with the shadow of other stowaways out of reach of the light.  
  
"Um..are we there yet?" the two light flooded stowaways giggle nervously.  
  
~*~  
  
Inside the Control Bridge of the Raiden, the commanders meet to discuss attack plans in their area of the planet. Many of them have some comradeship connections from many battles before.  
  
"Heero? Heero is that you?" A young man around the age of 25 approached Heero.  
  
"Scott Bernard, it's been a long time." The two of them shake hands.  
  
"A real long time. What are the chances of us meeting up again? How's it going?"  
  
"Oh I'm doing okay. And how's Marlene doing?"  
  
"Oh she's doing okay, she's five months due though."  
  
"Oh, well then congratulations then Scott. And I see that you moved up a rank or two."  
  
"Well it's nothing compared to you. Last time we met we were both Lieutenants but now you're a Lieutenant Colonel. Amazing." Then Nujokolo walks up to both Scott Bernard and Heero.  
  
"Hey Nujokolo, how's it going?" Scott and Nujokolo shook hands.  
  
"I am at optimum efficiency." Nujokolo turns to Heero. "I hear that you are going to be engaged to this parallel Relena Peacecraft, am I right?" Scott looked amazed and shocked from what Nujokolo had said.  
  
"Well what do you know, you finally gotten ready to settle down. Though I never thought that you'd ever wanted to stick with the same girl so to speak."  
  
"Look whose talking Bernard, Marlene's looks exactly like your old fiancée." Scott raises his hand slightly after Heero's comment.  
  
"Guilty as charged. But you got to know the situation that Marlene looks exactly like-"  
  
"We all heard this tale before Bernard." Nujokolo reminded Scott.  
  
"Yes, it's almost like some kind of fairy tail to some of the younger soldiers."  
  
"And speaking of fairy tails, how's your situation with Kikia Nujokolo?" Nujokolo shutters as he heard that name.  
  
"It would pleases me most if you refrain yourself not to speak of that name Bernard." Bernard starts to laugh a bit.  
  
"Aw come on Nujokolo, surely you don't hate her that much. I mean sure she is annoying at times but-" Nujokolo interrupts Bernard's comment.  
  
"My hatred and anger towards that Leadership clan-female is beyond human comprehension."  
  
"Yah, sorta like Heero here with Relena long ways away from what he told me. Maybe you care about her more then you think Nujokolo."  
  
"Don't force me to snap your neck Bernard."  
  
"Hehe I'll shut up now if you'd like Nujokolo." Then the mission commander, who is known as Colonel Herald K. Boote, calls for everyone's attention.  
  
"Okay now that we've gotten aquatinted with each other. Let us begin." A hologram of the Nicaragua and central America was luminated and shifted and changed itself with accordance to Colonel Boote's words. "We are currently in the Central American Sector of both the North American and South American Quadrants in what was once known as the country of Nicaragua. There are approximately 158 Crongus Entente bases and slave camps within the two quadrants. Our Mobile Base, the Raiden, will move northward towards the North American Quadrant towards the Mexico City Base where it is being held by the Tl'ams who are responsible for the defenses here in the Central America and South Western Sectors. The other Mobile Base, the Gallivant, will head south towards the Late Titticauta Slave camp held by the Lalouk. There will be some garrisons in our way so we have to knock them out quick and fast so that they do not warn the others in our rout to Mexico City. Now we all are anxious to get our hands into battle with the Crongus but they will have to wait until we have freed the people from the Tl'ams and Lalouk in our designated sectors. Then we can heads towards the nearest Crongus base at the Phoenix Base. Does everyone understand that?"  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" The commanders said in union.  
  
"Okay then, prep your teams because we have a garrison to hit soon." The commanders leave the control bridge of the Mobile Base.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later inside a room, Heero confronts the stowaways Relena and Jean. Both Relena and Jean seem unhappy as Heero looks upon them.  
  
"I don't have to remind you how dangerous this mission could be to you, so I'll ask once as to why you just decided to sneak onto a battle ready mobile base?"  
  
"But Unke Heero, we didn't want to loose you." Jean finally spoke up, tears building in her eyes. Relena nods in agreement.  
  
"I know that you two worry over me but going with me isn't going to improve the situation. Now I'll worry about you two getting hurt or killed during battle on the Mobile Base."  
  
"Well it's no different then if we stay upon one of the colonies or the capital ships." Heero takes some time thinking before he replies.  
  
"True but-" Then suddenly Jean ran to Heero, hugged his leg and cried.  
  
"Unke Heero." Jean said in between sobs. Relena also rises up and walks up to him.  
  
"I know exactly how she feels Heero. She can't take the burden of loosing someone else she cares about, like me."  
  
"Relena..Jean." Heero knells and gently hugs Jean. "I'll make sure that none of you get harmed in any way, and neither will I." Jean hugs Heero tightly with her small arms as Relena smiles and hugs Heero around his shoulders.  
  
~*~  
  
Within his quarters, Nujokolo sits upon the floor with his legs under him, and prays in front of a small statue of a Zandrini Goddess atop of a small box filled with blue sand and white crystals. Incense sticks placed in sand within the box burn slowly as smoke slowly rises towards the ceiling. The box containing the sand was rather lavish and had rare jewels and gold embroidered within the outside covering and had handles to be carried around with the cover-lid over it. (AN: From this point on, any sentences in between these .. are in an alien language or I'm too lazy to do an Earth language and just do English, whatever comes first.)  
  
Great Mother Norjonto, mother of all life, source of all light, hear thy prayer. Guide thy to battle as thou have done in days long past with thy ancestors now in eternal rest in the realm of honored and holy spirits. Show thy way to smite thy foes and crush those who will go against our life and the life of my allies. Protect thou flesh, blood, and soul of one born from thou holy womb from the evils and villainy of thy enemies. Grant thy divine wisdom from the ages brought forth by thou, Holy Mother of the Divine to enlighten thy child of spiritual birth and lead thou warriors to victory and salvation. Great Mother Norjonto, mother of all life, source of all light, hear thy prayer. Let the incense lift thy prayer to thou ears and guide thy into battle with honor and let thy self be remembered for the bravery and honored gain even if by blood. Great Mother- Some one presses the chime button next to his door, disturbing his prayer. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Nujokolo, it's me Scott."  
  
"Well what is it that is so important to disturb my prayers?" Nujokolo said, anger within his voice.  
  
"Well we found some stowaways in the cargo hold and this one especially wants to see you."  
  
"Who would want to see me- Oh no.Don't you dare let her in or I will blast you both!" Nujokolo rises quickly, balls of fiery energy erupt from his palms waiting to be discharge and destroy their targets.  
  
"Now Nujokolo, you know better then I do that you can't do that because of your faith." Scott was right, it was against Nujokolo's religion and upbringing to even strike down a female. It was not only a taboo and a sin, but highly sacrilegious for females are sacred because in accordance to Sorceron faith, the female brings forth life into the world and that any harm towards the female is equal to harming life itself.  
  
"Damn all divine faith..send her in." The hatch slides away to show Scott Bernard and a rather beautiful looking tail-less Zandrini in a dress and hooded cape that seemed to be made of the finest silk and the Triad, which symbolized the once union of Clans of the Zandrini Empire that is worn only by those part of the Leadership Clan.  
  
"Nujokolo." She said with joyful tears building in her eyes and a bright smile. Then she dashes towards Nujokolo as if her life depends upon it. "Nujokolo!"  
  
"Looks like someone's happy to see yah Nujokolo." Scott joked as Nujokolo's eye flinched in anger and frustration, as his entire body tightens with hatred towards the Zandrini Female from the Leadership Clan.  
  
"Well I'm obviously not!" The Zandrini female hugs Nujokolo tight and lovingly as she says sweet nothings to him in her native language of Zandrini. Nujokolo looks down upon her and says, "I hate you Kikia."  
  
I love thou so much thy love. Kikia was blind from Nujokolo's hatred towards her. Scott almost falls to the floor with amusement.  
  
"Well I'd better leave you two alone-"  
  
"Don't you dare leave me alone with her! Don't you dare!" Nujokolo yelled at Scott, Kikia oblivious to what he has just said.  
  
"All right, all right I'll help get her off of you. But it's going to cost yah."  
  
"Don't remind me." Scott helps let the reluctant Kikia off of Nujokolo.  
  
"Okay now let's see..," Scott pulls out a hologram screen projector and types in some data into it. "You now own me 17 lunches, 5 dinners and 3 R&Rs."  
  
"Like I said before.don't remind me." Then he spots Kikia looking at the small statue of the Great Mother.  
  
Wow..such a wondrous treasure- But Nujokolo grabbed her hand before it got near the statue.  
  
Thou shalt not touch! He places the lid cover over the statue. Then after a moment, removes the lid cover, blows out the still burning incense and then puts the lid cover over the statue. He carries it by the handles towards a corner of his quarters and places a rather lovely looking silk- like cloth over the box.  
  
"You'll have to excuse him your highness, but Nujokolo's a bit sensitive to his faith as you well know." Kikia reluctantly nods.  
  
"You forget that she's no longer a princess of the Cast of Zinar." Nujokolo reminds Scott of the current situation.  
  
"Yah, sad that they died though-"  
  
"They deserved it!" Nujokolo interrupted Scott. Just then he noticed Kikia now clinging to his arm and rubbing her head affectionately against him. "Somebody shoot me."  
  
"Sorry bud, looks like you're stuck with her." Scott jokes.  
  
"Don't make me break your neck."  
  
~*~  
  
Some hours later at the hangar bay.  
  
"..and that's how Nujokolo and Kikia got together again." Scott said, retelling the events from before.  
  
"Wow.she sort of sounds like Relena back during the Eve Wars." Duo then spies Heero giving him the death glare. "Shutting up."  
  
"Does he really hate her?" Quatre asks.  
  
"Yep, even since those two were engaged to be married years ago, when the Zandrini Empire was still whole. Though I hear that he had other personal reasons why he hated her besides getting an arranged marriage without his consult, as if he had a choice in the first place. I bet yah that Nujokolo's trying to get away from her right this instant."  
  
"I can't believe he is afraid of some onna." Wufei commented.  
  
"Well its not like he has a choice Chang, I mean his religion forbids him to kill her and all." Then the group spots Nujokolo standing next to them, wearing a large trench coat and wide brim hat.  
  
"Is she here?" Nujokolo asked.  
  
"Why don't you tell her to leave you the fuck alone Wukin?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Wufei!" Quatre scolded him.  
  
"Well he should."  
  
"I wish.." Nujokolo replied. "Beside it didn't work."  
  
"Well maybe you and this Kikia might work out some kind of a relationship if you give it enough time. Who knows, you might end up being fond of her." Then Nujokolo death glared Quatre that gave almost everyone shivers down their spines.  
  
"Don't make me break your neck Arab.!" Quatre goes a little wide- eyed.  
  
"Um.how about we talk about something else, shall we?" Quatre laughed nervously a bit. Just then the klaxon alarm sounded and lights flashing.  
  
"We have a perimeter breach! I repeat, we have a perimeter breach! All military personnel to action stations!" The soldiers scrambled towards their assault vehicles of battle cycles, jeeps and ATVs while others rushed out of the hangar bay with weapons armed and ready to fire at anything.  
  
There were three types of battle cycles used: The light assault/scout bike, the heavy artillery bike and the transformable Cyclones. The light assault/scout bike was designed as a recon unit with light weaponry of grenade launchers and a machine gun and armor, along with close range sabers for close quarters combat. The heavy artillery bike is massive, with a large particle beam cannon on the left, a shield generator with laser weaponry on the right, a pulse gating energy weapon at the front end, a grenade launcher in the rear end, heavy armor and also armed with close range sabers. The Cyclones are transformable bikes that become powered armor with either a voice command or a flip of a switch. The Jeeps have powerful hydraulics that can enable them to jump on their own power and roll itself back upon its wheels if it would ever overturn, has medium armor and has a hyper pulse rifle in the back for firing at air born or ground based units. The ATVs are similar to the battle cycles, with the exemption that they have four wheels instead of two.  
  
The Gundam Pilots scrambled to their Mobile Suits in case there were large humanoid and/or fast moving air units. Just then a group of Robotron Fighters in Walker Combat mode followed by Cytron Troopers on the ground and upon their hover platforms. The Cytron Troopers are the infantry of the Tl'am Network, each are armed with light but deadly energy weapons and can protect themselves with a solid state shield plate. The fortunate side of the Cytron Troopers was that they were superior in strength but unfortunate to them is that they cannot maneuver or run as fast as a normal living organism because of their weight. The Raiden started jamming any short or long wavelength communications the Cytrons or the Robotron Fighters could transmit to their base while the soldiers open fired upon the enemy. The Gundams used their verniers to accelerate towards the Robotrons, but the anti-gravity propulsion of the Robotron Fighters helped them escape into the air, but then the Gundams of Deathscythe Hell and Wing Zero flew into the air while Heavy Arms and Nataku provided ground support. A light assault/recon battle cycle rode underneath a Cytron Hover platform and launched a grenade into the anti-gravity generator. The platform crashed and the Cytrons abandoned the platform and sought cover from enemy fire. Soon the Robotron Fighters have been destroyed and all that was left were three Cytrons that were armed with assault packs. Sheer numbers alone easily destroyed them.  
  
"Hehe, too easy!" Duo gloated as the Robotron remains burned.  
  
"Don't be so cocky Duo, you might find yourself in a lot of trouble." Heero warned Duo.  
  
"I must agree with Yuy. You must be mindful of what you are doing Maxwell and not let your pride blind you. Even if you are a Gundam Pilot, there are things far more worst then a Gundam." Nujokolo preached.  
  
"Yah yah, let's get inside before something else happens." The group returns to the Raiden, already exhausted from their bout with the enemy. Colonel Herald K. Boote decides that their location is compromised and that they have to leave the area immediately. And so the bipedal mechanized construction suits went out again to disassemble the parameter defenses and other collapsible buildings. After all the equipment is on board, the Raiden activates its anti-gravity hover generators to lift it above the ground and propel itself away from the originated campsite. The Colonel sees that there is a small area a few clicks from their present location in the north that would be adequate enough to hide the Raiden from enemy recon units and was even closer to the nearest Tl'am base then the previous site. It was decided that the Mobile Base would be stationed there until the Tl'am base is destroyed.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a quarter of an hour later when they finally reached the new base site, but they find that they were not the only ones to believe that it was safe enough to hide from the Crongus Entente. A small village was situated to the East corner of the area and seems to be unarmed. A recon team was sent to investigate the village.  
  
"You think the village is a hiding place for guerrillas sir?" A Dracoid asked as the two of them were observing the recon team from the bridge of the Raiden. The Dracoids are best described as humanoid dragons. The aliens walk upright and have large, bat like wings, a bladed tail end and a reptilian/humanoid body. The Dracoids also have the ability to expel a napalm like substance from a special gland in their mouth that immediately becomes fire as soon as it comes in contact to nitrogen gas, qualities that besets a dragon-like alien. The Draco was wearing a customized UCE uniform with the rank of Major.  
  
"Either that or refugees that are hiding from the Crongus Entente. Either way they might help with our mission here." Colonel Herald K. Boote commented as he watches the recon's status on a data screen before him. "I just hope that nothing else happens that could jeopardize the safety of the civilians."  
  
"So do I sir. But this is war and casualties are to be expected, even among the civilian populous."  
  
"Yes but still, the price of a dead civilian is too high a price for war in my book. We have better put our defenses and units on precautionary alert, just to be safe."  
  
"Yes sir. 'One must be several steps ahead of the enemy in order to achieve victory.' As spoken in the book of Kalgair, the war god."  
  
"True, but there is also the warning of redundancy. 'Resources for war aiming at air should be instead aimed at the enemy.' Not sure where that one came from." The Colonel then takes a drink of his tea. "But whatever happens, we should be ready for it. Right Major Qunox'Karnx?"  
  
"Yes sir. We will be ready for anything the Crongus Entente attack us with." The Colonel nods but still had a foreshadowing feeling that something is about to happen.  
  
In the hangar bay, several pilots were waiting anxiously for some action and dying of boredom. Some soldiers were playing various card games, a small group in the back were talking about past war experience, a majority reading mail from the home front and many other activities to kill time.  
  
"I'll not only meet your five, but I'll raise it to fifteen credits." A soldier said while playing a game of poker.  
  
"Oh really? Well then I raise it to a twenty!" In the far corner of the hangar bay, Nujokolo leaned against the leg of a custom mecha with a cockpit that's designed to be piloted by experienced Zandrini Warrior Pilots. Nujokolo thinks back to his childhood. As he thinks back, an unnoticed tear escaped his eye for a split second before he rubbed it off. Nujokolo looked around to see if anyone noticed the tear, but saw none. He then took a deep breath and again leaned against the leg of the mecha.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Jean was right next to Nujokolo, startling him. He immediately jumped onto the mecha, cursing in Sorceron.  
  
"Didn't anyone teach you not to sneak up on strangers?!?!?!" Nujokolo finally asked, trying to calm himself down.  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
"Um...It's none of your business." Nujokolo replied to the young child.  
  
"I want to know!"  
  
"Shouldn't you be a nuisance to someone else?" Then Jean started to whine and Nujokolo finally surrendered to the child. "Let's just say that it's a sensitive subject."  
  
"How sensitive." Relena walked towards the two, picking up Jean in the process.  
  
"You got that from her, didn't you young one?" Nujokolo sweatdropped.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Do any of you have any respect for one's private life?" Both Jean and Relena shook their heads. Nujokolo sweatdropped twice while mumbling under his breath. "Ask a stupid question."  
  
"You were saying?" Nujokolo sighed as he leaned back against his mecha, starting out his story.  
  
~*~  
  
Zandrini Year1360 of the Space Pilgrimage Calendar (Earth Calendar 2300 C.E. approximately)  
  
Inside the lavishly decorated Imperial Court Hall of Emperor Kovi of the Caste Zinar, General Nanjel of the Workuin Caste meets with one of the Chief Advisors and half-brother of Emperor Kovi, Duke Manovinec of the Caste Melsh. General Nanjel was lead into a room that neared the entrance to the Imperial Court Hall.  
  
So what is so important enough to take me from Hach'Norak? General Nanjel asked the duke.  
  
General Nanjel, I'm afraid that I have some disturbing news for you. His highness, Emperor Kovi, plans to announce the betrothal of his daughter Kikia- General Nanjel interrupts Duke Manovinec, shocked to hear such information.  
  
Princess Kikia? But she's barely four seasons old, how can she be betrothed at such a tender age? Shouldn't she at least reach puberty-  
  
Unfortunately there are many things that we of the Leadership Clan cannot allow. And that is not the worst of it General Nanjel.  
  
What could be worst then forcing one of the feminine to marry one that she did not approve of?  
  
Being betrothed to your only child, Nujokolo. This news has defiantly caught the general's attention to the subject at hand.  
  
M-my son?!  
  
Yes..I'm afraid so general.  
  
But why my son?! What would motivate him to even consider this?!  
  
The emperor thinks that it will make a much stronger bond between our two Clans. Also your son and the princess seem to get along with your son every time you visit the palace.  
  
Actually my son loathes the princess with a passion. Nujokolo claims that the princess annoys him.  
  
Yes but even so, he's still going to announce the betrothal.  
  
This is a total violation to the Social Contract! General Nanjel slams his fist into the tabletop.  
  
I know, but there is nothing that we can do about it..Just pray to the gods that their marriage will be full of fortune-  
  
I will not allow this to happen! I will seek an audience with the emperor immediately! General Nanjel marches out of the room and rudely interrupts Emperor Kovi's audience with the Minister of State and the Emperor's Cousin, Grand Duke Vides of the Caste Zimnirandai.  
  
General Nanjel, I hope you have an explanation of this intrusion into the affairs of the-  
  
Is it true that you plan to betroth my son to the princess?! The entire court then starts to talk of this sudden turn of events.  
  
That is true General, those are my intentions. My daughter, the Princess Kikia, seemed rather fawned over your offspring. I see it as best to-  
  
I cannot allow this kind of treachery! You cannot arrange my child's future without my consult!  
  
On the contrary General, I have been bestowed the crown of the Empire by Kevlar, the king of the gods, and as by that divine right, I have given absolute control for the good of the Empire. Emperor Kovi rises from the imperial throne, the fabric of his robe drags across the marble floor of the court hall. You seem to be stepping over the bounds of the Social Contract General.  
  
The Social Contract forbids that kind of absolute power! The Clans have not agreed to this kind of-of authoritarian dictatorship! General Nanjel bit back at the Emperor, knowing fully well that the Social Contract, the treaty from the ancient era, does not allow centralized power such as what the Emperor says.  
  
It seems that you misunderstood the situation General. I am the Emperor, the most powerful figure in the Empire and I can do whatever I wish. The Social Contract does not forbid my power. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave the court hall and calm your fury until you are of reasoned mind. Angered, General Nanjel leaves the court hall with clenched fists. Behind him, the court of the Leadership Clan continues. The corruption of the Leadership Clan have gone too far this time, the forced betrothal of his only child will not go unpunished.  
  
~*~  
  
Outside the Hall of Sorceron Elders, enclosed by a five-meter tall door of dull brown and red limestone like Sachamatarina Stone, another Sorceron General awaits for the massive doors to open. The General known as Gamar'Kink of the Wukin Clan and brother to General Nanjel, awaited his brother while the assembly continues.  
  
Then the doors opened and out comes General Nanjel, head hanged low below his pride. General Gamar'Kink walks towards him.  
  
What is the ruling of the elders brother? General Nanjel could barely look at the eyes of his own flesh and blood when he finally decided to speak. The elders are displeased that the Leadership Clan has over stepped the boundaries of the Social Contract Treaty, but they are even more displeased that I was unable to forcefully change the decision of the Leadership Clan.  
  
Even if that is so, we should not show any hostilities towards the Leadership Clan yet. The Elders know that better then any one of us of the Sorceron Clan. General Nanjel sighed before he continued.  
  
Even so, the Elders believe that my role as the parent comes first before the duties of the clan and since I am the sole parent of Nujokolo, it is my sole responsibility for his future. So the Elders have placed a curse upon my head as punishment for one of the few worst of offenses.  
  
You don't mean-! General Gamar'Kink gasped as General Nanjel nodded.  
  
Yes, I was charged with one of the few dark sins and they have cursed me with one of the black curses of Kevlar the Dark. The Curse of Krevolavaris and I have already made my choice.  
  
This is a woeful day indeed brother...should Nujokolo be present? General Nanjel shook his head.  
  
Even though that he is old enough, his mind is not yet ready to view the sacrifice of others. He is too tender of heart.  
  
But Nujokolo has the right to look upon his own father one last time before the completion of the ritual.  
  
The right, yes, but not the heart to do so. His heart is too tender, his heart too pure of innocence. Maladies wanted him to live such a life before she passed away to the promised realm. General Gamar'Kink placed a hand upon his labor heavy shoulder.  
  
She was a great Sorceron, in battle as well as in onami (motherhood). She would have been proud to know that you have kept her final wish to the very end.  
  
Yes..but I worry most is Nujokolo. Even now he feels betrayed that I have not disciplined him the way the other male children have. If I go through with the ritual, he will see it as punishment from the Great Mother Norjonto for not learning the respect towards the feminine.  
  
Then I shall teach him otherwise.  
  
Are you sure brother? Nujokolo is head strong and stubborn, he will be difficult to change his path of thought.  
  
Then I shall be honored to have the opportunity. I want to make it my final remembrance of you brother. The two generals grasped hands, making the agreement final.  
  
Thank you brother, I will make sure that I shall speak of your good will to the Great Mother after I have passed on.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, the young Nujokolo was taken by his gemoma (uncle) to the temple of Norjonto to pray. General Nanjel, after seeing his son for the last time, had went toward his bedroom closet and pulled out his burial robe, in which looks like a Japanese Kimono with bright white fabric and red lining with the Wukin Cast Crest upon the right side, over the heart. He put on the burial robe in place of his hose hold robe and then pulls out a sheath ceremonial dagger.  
  
Nujokolo..forgive me. He silently spoke as he began to recite the words of the Curse of Krevolavaris, beginning the ritual of forgiveness towards the Great Mother Norjonto.  
  
Outside of the house, Nujokolo then remembered his prayer scroll. He had forgotten it inside of the house. Wait Gamar'Kink-gem, I forgot to bring my prayer scroll, I shall return soon.. Nujokolo then runs back towards the house.  
  
Nujokolo, stop your pace! But were left unheard by both distance and being drowned out by the shreak/roar of a dying Zandrini. The horrible sound originating from Nujokolo's home.  
  
Aunom(father)? Aunom!! Nujokolo rushed up towards the second level of the house to try and save his Aunom. Just outside of the door, he saw blue light and he feared the worst. He quickly opened the door to find the body of Nanjel with a dagger in the chest, grasped by cold hands and the soul of Nanjel entering the vortex of light. AUNOM!! Nujokolo cried out as he rushed towards the now dead body of Nanjel calling him back. Tears flowed from Nujokolo's eyes as the vortex of light closed and Gamar'Kink entered the room.  
  
Gamar'Kink then kneeled next to Nujokolo and placed a hand upon his shoulder, hoping to calm his sadness. Nujokolo...your father had to do this..it was either death or dishonor for you and your descendants and he had chosen death...you shouldn't feel ill feelings towards your father. He did it for you. But his words of comfort felt deaf towards Nujokolo.  
  
AAUNOOOOM!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
A week has passed since the death of the General Nanjel. Close relatives and comrades have attended the funeral burning of Nanjel's physical body as priestesses chant prayers to insure the passing of his eternal soul to the promised realm. The Emperor Kovi and his daughter, the Princess Kikia, have also joined in the funeral burning. Emperor Kovi sees this as respectful towards the future family of his youngest daughter. The announcement of the betrothal between the Princess Kikia and Nujokolo had been broadcast throughout the homeworld. Nujokolo realized that Princess Kikia was the reason why his Aunom had comitted suicide as he secretly gazed upon the imperial princess with such strong hatred.  
  
'I swear upon the passed soul of Aunom, I swear upon the Great Mother Norjonto that I shall avenge his death!' Nujokolo vowed in secret as the body of Nanjel burned into cinders. He swears that upon the day of Rebellion that he shall commit the darkest of sins, the murder of a feminine, the Princess Kikia.  
  
~*~  
  
Jean and Relena felt horrified as they heard of Nujokolo's tale. They could never have imagined that such a fate could ever happen to any one at such a young age. Nujokolo continued to lean against the mecha's leg.  
  
"Nujokolo, I-" Relena was interrupted by another one of Nujokolo's out burst.  
  
"Are you happy now? I told you that I did not want to tell, but did you ever listen?!" Nujokolo then began to walk away.  
  
"I'm sorry about your-"  
  
"Shut up! I don't need your sympathy! I don't need anyone's sympathy!" He angrily walked away from the two, cursing. Kikia had heard his tale about the death his Audom and she could barely believe it herself. She had never known that Nujokolo had hated her so much.  
  
Thy love..I didn't know...I didn't know.I'm sorry ... Kikia said silently in between sobs as she then cried into the doll of herself that she was planning to give to her beloved as a present. Before she had no idea as to why Nujokolo hated her, now she knew why.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry this one took so long, writer's block. So then I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter, please read and review. 


End file.
